


Here Be A Dragon

by blancanieve



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ambassador Selek messes things up, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established relationships: Jim/Bones and Spock/Uhura, F/M, Father and Son, M/M, Worried Jim, past death of a loved one, worried Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancanieve/pseuds/blancanieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is on a mission to New Vulcan to assist the Vulcan survivors establish their new Medical Complex designed by Bones, Christine and M'Benga. Bones finds out that old Ambassador Spock will be there for the Medical Complex presentation, and he becomes worried that seeing the old Ambassador again will reawaken Jim’s memories of Other Jim being with Other Spock.</p><p>Once he sees Jim and Bones, Ambassador Spock decides he has to correct the timeline by bringing Jim and Spock together. Events on New Vulcan begin to escalate out of control</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Here Be A Dragon**

**"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.**

**I love you simply, without problems or pride:**

**I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this…"**

**Pablo Neruda**

 

Jim walked in to the Bridge promptly at 8 a.m. ship's time. 

"Good morning, my awesome Alpha crew," he called out, his voice warm and cheery, his blue eyes sparkling with the usual thrill of being on the bridge of his beloved _Enterprise._

Chekov snickered, Uhura rolled her eyes, and Sulu gave him a sunny smile. Spock glanced up from his Science station. "Good morning, Captain," he said, his baritone voice, as usual, calm and subdued.

Lt. Hannity rose from the Captain's chair and handed Jim the Gamma shift report.

"Gamma shift was quiet and uneventful, Captain."

Jim smiled at her. "Thank goodness for small favors, Lieutenant. You're relieved. Go get some breakfast and some sleep."

"Aye, Sir."

Jim sat in his command chair and looked around at his busy crew as he waited for Janice Rand to bring him his usual second cup of coffee. He rubbed at his temple fighting off a head ache. He wondered if it was bad enough to go see Bones or if he should just have another strong cup of coffee and ride it out. With Bones it would mean a hypo, and he just wasn't in the mood for that, so coffee it would be, at least for the time being.

"Steady as she goes, Mr. Sulu. Mr. Chekov, what's our ETA for New Vulcan?"

"Estimated arrival is in 21 hours for our synchronized orbit around the planet, Keptin. New Vulcan Space Central has been notified of our ETA."

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov," Jim said, as Janice walking in from the lift, handed over Jim’s mug of coffee and the day's briefing notes.

"Thanks, Janice." He took a sip, sighing contently. Janice made good strong coffee, not the usual replicator horror that he used to drink before he'd given Janice a state of the art large coffee maker as her Christmas gift. Bones had given him grief about his gift choice, saying that he was being totally self-serving, but Jim had just smirked at him and told him that Janice loved good coffee too. She thought it was an excellent gift idea and she was happy to share her great coffee every morning with him.

He signed off on the briefing notes. "Here you are, Janice. Please send these off to Starfleet immediately and attach our ETA for New Vulcan."

"Aye, Sir. Anything else?"

"Nothing right now, thanks." He nodded and dismissed her.

Jim sighed and rubbed his forehead again to ease the slight achy pounding. It had been a long and tough 10 days; hell, it had been a tough mission ever since Admiral Barnett had commandeered the _Enterprise_ as a designated temporary transport ship to take 27 Federation envoys to New Vulcan for an important conclave. With Starfleet's now severely reduced number of ships, the remaining Constitution class Star Ships occasionally had to be used as dignitary transport ships, while other smaller Fleet ships were often co-opted for use as supply ships transporting necessities for the colony. Building new ships was a long, slow process, and it would be a long time before the New Vulcan home world could build ships to replace the ones they'd lost to Nero.

New Vulcan needed all the assistance and support it could get from other Federation worlds across the quadrant. Now, a little more than two years after Narada, the proud, insular, and stoic Vulcans had finally admitted that they couldn't colonize New Vulcan without assistance from other worlds. Sarek, Spock's father, and Ambassador Selek, (Other Spock, Jim kept reminding himself) were spearheading the conclave. Since the destruction of Vulcan by Nero, the surviving Vulcan population had tried to do what had to be done alone and it had proven to be an impossible task. The Vulcan survivors were just stretched too thin and no matter their stamina, their determination, their drive to move forward and become what they once were, it had finally become obvious by the slowness of their recovery, that they needed outside help. Thus, this conclave and the select group of Federation worlds representatives that were coming together to assist New Vulcan in their time of greatest need.

Thankfully, there was no lack of credits for all that had to be done. After Nero and the destruction of Vulcan, most of the Federation worlds had responded in an unprecedented manner, donations pouring in from everywhere. The Federation Worlds' Governors had set up accounts in many banks to keep up with the vast number of donations.  Private foundations, world governments, Federation citizens, school children, Starfleet cadets and officers as well as other worlds' military personnel had all contributed generously. There were billions of credits, accruing interest and waiting to be used in rebuilding infrastructure, medical facilities, schools, Vulcan Star Ships, private homes, and public buildings, such as the New Vulcan Cultural Preservation Center and the new Vulcan Science Academy and Library. Now that the first and most urgent needs for housing, temporary schools, water, power, fuel, food, and medical had been met, New Vulcan was ready to begin the next phase of rebuilding their new planet.

Jim and all the _Enterprise_ crew had a vested interest in trying to help repair what Nero had destroyed. Besides their friendship with Spock, Jim and his crew had been right in the middle of the destruction and had stopped it from becoming worse by dint of their blood and bitter sacrifice.

Jim sighed again. In spite of how willing all of them were to help, this mission had been fraught with challenges; finding extra quarters for the envoys, environmental and hygiene requirements, appropriate food, drink, and recreational facilities, and keeping the peace when the envoys got together. Jim, Spock, Bones, M'Benga, Chapel, the Command crew, and all the department heads had to come up with ways and means to handle all of it.

Some of the crew were not only doubling up, but tripling up in an already crowded ship. Jim sent each of these volunteers personal notes of thanks, telling them it would only be for a few days and that their cooperation was greatly appreciated. The chef had almost mutinied at the menu choices that some of the envoys had requested until Jim put his foot down. They would eat what the Chef and his staff prepared as long as it was digestibly compatible with their systems. The ship was not a restaurant after all. Bones and the Head Chef had put their heads together to make sure none of the envoys ate anything that would harm or cause allergic reactions, but that was as far as meal accommodations would go Jim told the envoys.

There were some positive things that had happened for this mission. Jim was very proud that his CMO, (his Bones, Jim thought happily), Dr. M'Benga, renowned expert of all things Vulcan, and Christine Chapel, Bones' awesome head nurse, had been asked by the Vulcan Elders, through Ambassador Sarek's position on the Federation Council, to help plan the New Vulcan Medical complex. Starfleet had tripped all over itself in agreeing to their request, and it had become the most important part of _Enterprise's_ New Vulcan mission. They had been working on the project off and on for months.

The Vulcan architects and builders had completed the exterior building, and now it was the interior design that had to be completed and presented to the Elders. It would be a state of the art medical facility, planned by three _Enterprise_  medical experts; it would be so advanced that it would rival Starfleet Medical on Earth, and it wouldn't just treat Vulcans, (who very seldom succumbed to illness or disease anyway) but would be a medical facility for all Federation species. What Bones, M'Benga and Chapel had accomplished in a few short months made their Captain very proud. They had met all the design criteria and timelines set by the Vulcan Council and Healers and they were almost finished with the project.

In the end, thanks to Jim's awesome crew and senior officers this mission had succeeded. Tomorrow they would arrive in New Vulcan, the envoys would leave the ship, and everything would go back to normal.

Jim stretched his tired body; he hadn't been sleeping well. Because of all the extra work Bones, M'Benga and Chapel were putting into the project to meet the deadline, he and Bones had spent very little time together these last ten days. The three had to work long extra hours outside of their respective Med Bay shifts in order to complete the final sections of the project in time to present to the conclave.

Spock had added additional med techs to each Med Bay shift, but the two doctors and the head nurse still had to work their shifts. That meant working on the project after their respective shifts and it also meant that Bones had spent very little time with Jim. When Bones would show up to their quarters, (the CMO's quarters had been turned over to three of the envoys, since Bones never used it now), it was to give Jim a quick chaste kiss, drop his dirty clothes on the floor, take a 5 minute sonic, change into his oldest and softest sleep pants and collapse on the bed in exhaustion. He was asleep in an instant and Jim didn't have the heart to wake him up for any extracurricular activities. To tell the truth, Jim was exhausted too. He'd found out that he just didn't sleep well anymore without Bones stretched out beside him, his long arm warm and secure around Jim's torso. By the time Bones came in, Jim was already in bed working on reports, or reading one of his treasured real paper books, or just lying there staring balefully at the ceiling until Bones collapsed next to him. Jim would gently pull Bones' pliant, warm, already deeply asleep body into his arms, sigh happily at the feel of all that soft skin against him, and finally go to sleep.

In the morning they would wake up with their arms and legs entangled around each other, grab a cup of coffee and a nutrient bar, hurriedly kiss each other goodbye and the whole cycle would start all over again. Jim was more than ready for it to be over. He missed Bones; missed having breakfast and dinner with him and talking about their day, missed having mind blowing sex with Bones, missed doing paper work sitting side by side with Bones, but mostly Jim just missed hanging out with his best friend. Having Bones to come home to after shift was always the best part of Jim's day.

Truth be told, the entire senior crew was exhausted. Even Spock's legendary stamina was frayed around the edges. One more day, Jim told himself, just one more day and they would be rid of all the envoys and life would return to normal. The crew would get three days of shore leave while the ship orbited New Vulcan, (although there wasn't much in the way of fun and frivolity on New Vulcan at least it was off the ship) while Bones, M'Benga, and Chapel met with the New Vulcan healers and Elders and presented their plan to them.

Jim, Bones, Spock and Uhura would stay with Sarek at his home. The Ambassador had been adamant about that when Jim had commed him to finalize their itinerary. Sarek had admitted privately to Jim that having them all stay with him would allow father and son to have some private time together. Dr. M' Benga and Chapel would sleep on the ship and take care of the Med Bay and when it was time, they'd beam down for their presentation to the committee.

Spock had also spoken with Sarek about sleeping accommodations since neither Jim and Bones nor Spock and Uhura wanted to be separated during their Vulcan visit. Sarek had proved to be surprisingly open minded and flexible about it (since Spock and Uhura were not formally bonded) and assured Spock that there would be no difficulty about the couples' bedroom accommodations. He'd also planned a formal reception for the Medical Project Committee, all the _Enterprise_ senior crew, the department heads, the envoys, the Vulcan Healers and Elders and Ambassador Selek.

Although he was looking forward to spending time on New Vulcan, Jim was ambivalent about seeing Old Spock again. Their mind meld on Delta Vega had been very painful for Jim, very difficult to let go of. Flashes of the Ambassador's memories would come back unbidden to plague Jim for months after Narada; the memories of the life Old Spock had shared with the other Jim on the other _Enterpris_ e, the life that would always and forever be tantalizingly out of Jim's reach.

Bones, already livid with young Spock for marooning Jim on Delta Vega, had become even more furious when he'd heard about the mind meld that Old Spock had shared with Jim. Even when Jim had explained that the elder Spock had not meant to hurt him, that there had been no time for finesse, it didn't pacify Bones.

Long before Khan, Bones hadn't liked what he'd heard about Old Spock's memories of the other _Enterprise_ , the other Jim. After Khan and Jim's death, those feelings had resurfaced stronger than ever. Bones was deeply suspicious of, and feared, that other life that Jim had told him about, where there was no Jim and Bones, but instead there was a Jim and Spock with the doctor relegated to the sidelines. He'd worried, fretted and wondered if, by being with Jim, he was messing up his so called "destiny". No matter how reassuring Jim had tried to be, that there was not a chance in hell of there ever being a Jim and Spock, Bones had not really been convinced. Thankfully, after a time Jim's memories flashes had faded and Bones had finally relaxed; then after Jim's warp core death, those memory flashes had disappeared completely.

Jim had not spoken with Ambassador Selek since shortly after Nerada and he was okay with that, actually, he was fine with that. He didn't want the old Vulcan directly or indirectly trying to influence him to live someone else's life. He wanted to live his own life, the one he'd earned and worked hard for, the one where he finally had Bones after years of wanting him. Because of Bones' love and fierce devotion, Jim's life was the best and happiest it had ever been.

His First Officer too, was very ambivalent about Salek and his role in this universe; the role he'd taken on as a New Vulcan Elder and Ambassador. Jim suspected that having another Spock intruding in their universe and knowing the future, made his logical First Officer very uneasy.

Spock had shared with Jim that Sarek had told Ambassador Selek how the Captain had climbed the warp core and saved his ship. He'd also told him about Jim's recovery from radiation poisoning thanks to Bones' medical expertise. Sarek had described Salek's reaction to the news as disquieted. But, Spock assured him, there had been no mention of Khan's blood bringing Jim back from the dead because Sarek knew nothing about it.

Jim's return from the dead was a closely guarded secret among Bones, Jim, Spock, Uhura, and Scotty. None of them ever spoke of it for fear of SFM and Admiralty reprisals against Bones. John Harrison had been arrested, tried, sentenced, and put back in his cryo tube alongside the rest of his sleeping crew. Khan had arrogantly and steadfastly refused to speak or defend himself to the Admiralty and his silence was a relief to Jim and the others. In bringing Jim back from the dead with an untried and untested blood serum made from Khan's blood, Bones had broken many ethical and Starfleet regs. If anyone discovered the full extent of what the doctor had done, his medical career would be over and military imprisonment was a real possibility.

So for Jim's peace of mind, the less anyone knew about their private affairs the better, especially for Bones. He doubted that the old Vulcan knew that he and Bones were together now and he wondered how he would take the news. Jim was aware that the Ambassador wanted young Spock and Jim to have the same kind of defining relationship that he'd had with his own Jim, and although Jim and Spock were good friends now, it was Bones who held Jim's heart in his hands, it was Bones who was and always had been the defining relationship in Jim's life.

Jim sat in his bridge chair and thought back to when he'd first woken up in the hospital after his warp core death.

_He'd opened his eyes to see the beloved, worried face of Bones peering down at him. There had been undisguised relief and love shining openly in those hazel eyes. After their playful banter and Spock's visit, Jim had closed his eyes and thought about what Bones had done for him. Jim's heart beat fast at the realization that you don't bring someone back from the dead unless you love them desperately and irrevocably, love them with your whole heart and soul._

_The realization that the doctor loved him, gave Jim the courage to finally speak about his own feelings. Bones and the universe had given him a second chance and he wasn't going to waste it. He'd opened his heavy eyelids to see Bones looking worriedly down at him. Jim had reached out a trembling hand and trailed his fingers over Bones' face, along his jaw, stroking the light stubble there. After a moment of stillness, Bones had covered Jim's cold hand with his own warm one._

_"Bones…Bones… I need to tell you….something...important...."  Jim's voice had been hoarse and strained, but he'd let his tired eyes show all the love he'd kept hidden from his best friend for years. "I love...I'm in love with you..._ _loved you...for a long, long time." Jim had been very weak, but desperate to say what he'd kept hidden for so long._

_Sudden tears had shimmered in the green, brown and amber lights of Bones' eyes as they looked down at him. "Jim…shhh, hush now. It's alright, darlin'. I love you too. I've loved you forever it seems like." The doctor had gripped Jim's hand tightly, then leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I'm here, Jimmy. Close your eyes and rest, go to sleep now. I'm not gonna' leave you, not for a minute." Reassured and elated by Bones' words, Jim had closed his tired eyes and fallen into a deep, healing, restful sleep._

_As Jim slowly regained his strength, Spock, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, Janice, Chekov  and Carol, had visited. They would come and go, but Bones never left his side. He'd even slept in a cot close by Jim's bio bed. At first, there had only been soft touches, shy, hesitant declarations of love and need exchanged between them, neither of them very articulate in expressing their mutual and long suppressed feelings. Then had come tentative, gentle, loving kisses, gradually growing more heated and passionate as Jim got better. It had been from their first tender kiss that Jim had known that he and Bones would always be together._

_Once Jim had been released from the hospital to the apartment Starfleet had provided for them, they'd come together with a passionate and frantic hunger, their lovemaking releasing a floodgate of emotion. Two broken people ignited a firestorm of love and passion between them and there was no turning back. Neither of them would ever be able to step away from the profound connection they now shared._

_Jim, blissful and wide awake after that first wild lovemaking, had given thanks to all the deities in the known universe that Bones was his at last, that even death had not been able to tear them apart. Bones...even his name was Jim's alone. It had always been since Jim had first given it to him on the shuttle. Bones had never let anyone else ever use that name. As he gazed at the beautiful sleeping face beside him, his best friend, his healer, his rock, and now at long last his lover, Jim knew that Bones was not only his first love, but that he would be his last love._

Jim, now restless and antsy in his chair, tore himself away from his memories and brought his attention back to his bridge shift responsibilities. The lift door suddenly opened and Bones came in to the bridge padd in hand.

"Bones!" Jim grinned at him, delighted to see him back on the bridge after a ten day absence.

Bones smiled at Jim, his dimple making a brief appearance, then nodded to the rest of the crew. "Jim, Commander," he said, coming to stand by Jim's chair. "We're finished with the project. I sent Christine and Geoffrey off shift for a little while for food and a nap. I can handle things until they come back on duty. I've forwarded a copy of our presentation to your comms and I've also forwarded a copy to Ambassador Sarek. We're ready to present to the Vulcan Elders." He sighed and stretched out the kink in his tired shoulder muscles. "The three of us are mighty glad to get this project finished."

"That's fantastic, Bones! I'm very proud of the three of you." Jim looked critically at the doctor. "You need to get some rest too, you look very tired. After Chapel and M'Benga come back on duty, I want you to log yourself out and get some rest."

"I will, Jim. Lord a' mighty, I'm sure glad that's done." As usual, when he was tired or stressed his Georgian accent was significantly thicker and more pronounced. He looked at Spock. "I hope your father and the committee approves of what we've done, Spock. I know he's the chairman of the Hospital committee and his approval carries a lot of weight with the other members.

"I have no doubt the plans for the medical complex will be satisfactory, Doctor."

Jim looked down at his padd. "Spock and I will go over these carefully before we disembark, Bones. Stop worrying, I'm sure the three of you did your usual excellent work. Spock, did you let your father know what time we'd be arriving?"

"Yes, Captain. He is ready to receive us. I may even venture to say that he is, as you would put it, excited to have us visit," he paused. "In a purely Vulcan manner, of course," he added.

Bones snorted. "Do you mean he's excited like when your eyebrow climbs up to your bangs or really excited like when you blink twice and your lips twitch?"

Jim laughed, and he could hear Uhura giggle softly. Chekov and Sulu turned away from Spock but not before Jim saw their big grins.

Spock directed a frosty glance at Bones. "My father expressed his gratification about our visit, Doctor McCoy. I believe that is sufficient information for you."

"Now, now, don't get huffy, Spock," Jim smiled at his First. "Bones was just teasing you."

"Yeah, Spock, I was just teasin' you. Don't get your knickers in a twist," McCoy said, arching one eyebrow at Spock. Bones could do a Vulcan eyebrow rise with the best of them. He put a warm hand on Jim shoulder and squeezed gently. "I better head back to the Med Bay. See you at lunch, Jim?"

"Absolutely, Bones. I'll meet you at the mess. Comm me when you're ready to eat."

"Will do." McCoy's long legs took him quickly back to the lift and Jim indulged himself by turning in his chair to admire the tall, broad shouldered, lithe figure. _There will be some hot sex tonight,_ he thought gleefully. Tonight he would look into Bones' soft hazel eyes which always shone whenever they made love. Jim would indulge himself and kiss the dimple that only appeared when Bones smiled at Jim in that special way he had that was just for him. Then Jim would continue with the kissing because he loved kissing his doctor. Then they would make wild, passionate love, and afterward they would fall asleep content and peaceful, wrapped in each other's arms. Tomorrow morning he and Bones would be rested and happy when they beamed down to New Vulcan.

He turned to see Uhura's, Sulu's and Chekov's knowing eyes on him. They also had big smiles on their faces.

"What! What? What are you all looking at?" He mocked scowled at them. "Get back to work, all of you!"

"Aye, Sir," came the grinning chorus, as they turned back to their consoles


	2. Chapter 2

**Here Be A Dragon**

  
**Chapter 2**

  
**"Non Sum Qualis Eram Bonae" 1**

That evening after Alpha shift, Jim walked through the door of the Captain's quarters and straight into Bones' waiting arms. Leonard drew him into a heated kiss without even a hello. Jim happily opened to him, sighed his pleasure at the feel of Bones’ mouth as he kissed him back forcefully, all his senses attuned to Bones' taste, smell, and the hard muscles underneath his hands. He pushed Leonard gently down to the sofa and with one hand quickly pulled off his t-shirt to run his hand over the strong, well defined back muscles. "Off… off… all your clothes need to come off now," Jim muttered.

  
"Yours too, Jimmy," Bones murmured. He pulled at Jim's two shirts and lifted them up over his head. They shifted away from each other a couple of inches to rid themselves of the rest of their clothes, then a very naked Bones turned to straddle himself over Jim's lap. Jim moaned happily at the feel of Bones' heated body against his, that powerful chest, flat stomach, broad shoulders and muscular arms. Those long, clever fingers gently caressed his back as Jim reached blindly for the lube in the drawer of the end table.

  
"Bones… Bones….I've missed you so damn much." He ran his hands through Bones' once-neatly combed hair enjoying the silky feel of the dark, short strands. "I don't think I realized how much until just now,” Jim murmured, kissing at the slightly stubbled jawline.

  
"Yeah… me too, darlin'," Bones' voice was husky. "The work we did was important, but it was hard to have so little time with you." He burrowed into the curve of Jim's warm neck breathing in the scent that was so uniquely his. Jim blindly slicked his hand with the lube, never moving his lips away from Bones' face, kissing it all over, nibbling lightly at the plush bottom lip. They were both painfully hard, so when their erect cocks bumped against each other, they both hissed, arousal spiking. Jim grasped both their cocks tightly in his slicked up hand. Bones whimpered, his eyelashes fluttering against Jim's neck. "Dammit, Jim…."

  
Jim drew in a strangled breath trying to control his arousal, twisting his hand over their hard flesh, then lightly over their slits. Bones shivered. He lowered his mouth to Leonard's left nipple, grazing his teeth lightly over it. "It's alright, Bonesy. I've got you," he whispered.

  
Leonard opened his legs wider and Jim slid his callused hand up and down their shafts watching Leonard's beautiful hazel eyes dilate and change color with passion. Leonard cupped one hand around the back of Jim's neck, his fingers stroking the soft hair there, as Jim sped up his hand. He gasped, arching his back as Jim worked his long fingers up and down. "So good, darlin’, feels so good," Bones whispered.

  
Bones' hand gripped Jim's shoulder tightly as he writhed on Jim’s knees. Jim watched him with hungry eyes as Leonard reached down to cover Jim's hand. It didn't take long after that. Jim felt him clench, and with a hard shudder Bones came, shooting ribbons of cum into their joined hands and stomachs.  Jim felt his own orgasm roaring through him and he vaguely realized that they'd come together, both of them moaning. His vision went dark for a minute, as his cock and Leonard's gradually softened under their joined hands. They leaned their foreheads against each other taking in great gulps of air, both spent with the strength of their powerful orgasms.

  
Dazed in his afterglow, Jim sighed happily into Bones' chest. "Damn, that was good. It's always so intense between us," he said, his sex-wrecked voice slurred. He felt sated, all tension and need drained from his body. "I really needed that." He looked up through his lashes, feasting his eyes on the hot, debauched, beautiful mess that was his Bones. Jim brushed the dark bangs off of his forehead and felt a rush of possessiveness surge through him. _Mine,_ he thought smugly, _all mine._

  
"So did I, have needed that for days! Love you, Jimmy," Bones said, looking at the gorgeous face and body that he loved so much. He gave him a soft lingering kiss. "My Jim,” he said softly. “Now let me up so I can get somethin' to wipe us down with." Bones moved slowly off him and Jim reluctantly let him go. He brought a damp towel to wipe them off, then picked up their clothes from the floor to get dressed again. They had learned the hard way not to stay unclothed after sex or even after their shift was over. Red alerts had a habit of happening at inopportune times.

  
Leonard stretched his tired body. "Are you hungry?"

  
Jim, nodded and gave him his sweetest grin. "First day I've really felt hungry, no fun eating without you every day. Does it seem to you, Dr. McCoy, that we've become even more codependent then when we were at the Academy?" He asked ruefully. 

  
"Just figured that one out did you? And to think you're considered a genius," Bones snorted, going to the replicator.

  
They sat down to some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, one of the few good comfort foods that came out of the replicator and talked about the upcoming visit to New Vulcan.

  
"Are the three of you ready to present to the Vulcan Elders?" Jim grinned knowingly. Bones' persistent disdain of his First Officer and his distrust of Old Spock going back to their Narada days, still colored his views of all Vulcans in general. No matter how compassionate Bones felt about the horrendous loss of Vulcan, the billions of lives lost there, he still believed that Vulcans were elitist, ethnocentric, and generally disparaging of humans. After many months, he and Spock had finally found a way to work together and coexist, if not in harmony, at least with a vague, transient tolerance. Their mutual goal of taking care of the Captain’s health had gone a long way to ensure a modicum of peace between them. That coupled with threats from Jim and Uhura about cutting them off if they couldn't get along, insured a somewhat peaceful coexistence between them.

  
Leonard nodded. "We're ready. The presentation is good, Jim, even if I do say so myself."

  
"I know it's excellent, Bones. I'm anxious to hear it, but I'm going to read it tonight first." Jim smiled at him.

  
They ate their dinner at the small round table in the living area of their quarters. Conversation was desultory and Jim suddenly realized that he was the one doing all the talking. He glanced at Bones and saw that his hazel eyes are distant; there was a worried furrow on his forehead.

  
Jim put his sandwich down and reached over to gently smooth out the furrow. "What's the matter, baby? You're in another world. You worried about something?"

  
Leonard looked up startled. Jim almost never used endearments. He was always just Bones to Jim.

  
"It's nothin' Jim." Leonard picked up his sandwich again, but didn't put it in his mouth.

  
"It's something, Bones. Come on, out with it. You know you can tell me anything. I can see that something's on your mind." Jim's own forehead now had a furrow.

  
Leonard looked into the azure blue eyes. Jim was beginning to look worried and Bones didn't want that. "It's silly, Jim. Beaming down to New Vulcan has just been on my mind 'cause I'm not lookin' forward to meetin' up with Ambassador Selek. Just thinkin' about him makes me nervous," he admitted ruefully. "Him with his ideas, his talk 'bout your destiny and 'bout his prime universe. I just remembered again what you told me. That he thinks our time line will try to right itself. Things are gonna' happen again like they did in his universe." He sighed. "I don't like it, Jim, don't like any of that shit. I'm a scientist. I believe in facts, not in some Vulcan hoodoo or in destiny or in that other life that we're supposed to have like those other three men did…do…have done…whatever! Damn it, alternate universes give me a head ache. I hate the whole idea of it." He put down his sandwich and pushed his plate away. "It took you a hell of a long time to get over that mind meld with Old Spock, now we're gonna' see him again and I'm worried it'll all come back into your head." Leonard's accent had thickened, like it always did when he was stressed or very tired. There was also something vulnerable, something uncertain in his hazel eyes and it hurt Jim to see it.

  
Jim reached for Bones' hand entwining their fingers tightly together. "Bones don't; there's nothing for you to worry about. We weren't together then, we didn't have each other, but now we do. You're the most important person in my life, nothing is ever going to change that."

  
Jim paused, thinking about how best to reassure Bones about that stupid, terrible mind meld. "Bones, listen to me for a minute. Old Spock's life, his history in that universe with the other Jim and McCoy, it's like one of those old holovids that I saw as a kid. It's very important to Salek, but it's not to me. It's not my story, it's not _our_ story. That mind meld affected me a lot at first, you know that, but I think it was more the information over-load that really did a number on me. My brain just didn't know what to do with that huge memory dump. It took a while to integrate it all, but it's mostly gone now, like an old, distant memory. I don’t even think about it anymore."

  
Jim looked into the troubled hazel eyes. "Look, the two universes are already very different and getting more so as time passes. You know I don't believe in all that destiny shit either and neither does our Spock," he added. Spock's often stated and logical disbelief about their so called destiny had been forcefully expressed to them several times. "Please believe me, Bones. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. The Ambassador will be just one of the many guests at the reception and we'll try to avoid him as much as possible without offending anyone." _Damn it,_ he thought. _This visit is bringing back all of Bones' old insecurities._

  
McCoy looked at Jim, his shoulders still tense. "I believe you, Jim, I do, but it still worries me. What if I'm messin' up your destiny or how things would've been for you and Spock if I hadn’t come into the picture?"

  
Jim's calm blue eyes looked at him. "Come here, you," he said pulling at him.

  
Bones got up. Jim drew him into his arms and gave him a warm, reassuring full body hug. "You're everything to me, Bones McCoy," he said softly. "Don't ever forget that. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. None of us would be here. What if you hadn't brought me on board the ship? What would my destiny have been then?" He paused, "I don't exactly know what Old Spock and his Jim were to each other, but I know it was intense between them. I got flashes of that intensity. That's how I know there could never be anything like that between Spock and me. There couldn’t ever be anything that intense between us. He's my friend, but that's all he is, could ever be, and that’s true even if I didn't love you…and besides that, I value my reproductive organs highly. Uhura would castrate us both. That’s one hell of a scary woman!"

  
Leonard looked thoughtfully at him. "Hmm, yeah, there is that," he murmured, his worried furrow smoothing out as he looked at Jim. "Bless the woman," he smirked.

  
Jim grinned at him. "Now would you please stop agonizing about Old Spock? There are a lot better ways to spend our time."

  
Bones kissed him then with every bit of possessive want in him. "You're everything to me too, darlin', and you're right, there are better ways to spend our time", and finally, finally, Jim saw a smile, that tender loving smile that for years had rocked Jim's world, and the dimple he so loved appeared as Bones relaxed in his arms.

* * *

  
Bones stood at the door of the bath room his sleep pants riding low on his hips. "Jim, I don't have shift today, so I'll pack up all our stuff and our dress uniforms and medals." He stepped out into their bedroom and Jim stopped getting dressed to enjoy the sight of a half-naked Bones. He was still feeling mellow after their late night's lovemaking which had been, in Jim's highly biased opinion, especially mind blowing. Jim leaned in to steal a kiss since he was ready to go to the Bridge. The ship was in orbit around New Vulcan.

  
Bones returned the kiss, but kept it chaste. They both had a lot to do this morning. The reception required all the officers and department heads to wear their dress uniforms and every one of them hated the blasted things. Jim, McCoy, and Spock had accumulated a lot of medals and commendations and regulations stated that they must all be worn pinned in the right order on their respective dress tunics. Jim dreaded and hated that job; he just wasn't good at it. Who knew medals would be such a pain in the ass. He had even resorted to making a chart with the order in which the medals and commendations had to be pinned. When Bones found this out, he volunteered to do it for Jim although he had laughed himself sick that Jim, genius though he was, had been defeated by his medals.

  
This morning they would beam down to New Vulcan to spend a leisurely day with Sarek. Bones' presentation was scheduled for the next day at 9 am followed by the reception at Sarek's home at 7 pm. The ship would leave the following day after an official going away luncheon. Jim and the department heads had gone over the shore leave rotation since it would be staggered throughout the visit so the colony wouldn't be overwhelmed with the _Enterprise_ crew.

  
"I'll see you in the transporter room, Bones. Spock and Uhura will meet us there."

  
"Alright, darlin', said Bones pulling out their travel bags and dress uniforms. He draped them carefully on the bed and set the two medal cases beside them. "You've got quite a collection of shiny stuff here, Captain."

  
"So do you, Dr. McCoy." Jim looked at his case. "They're a pain in my ass is what they are. Thanks for doing this for me, Bones."

  
"You're welcome, now git goin' or you'll be late."

  
"Aye, Aye, Captain McCoy," Jim laughed and got a sharp slap on his butt as he walked out the door.

  
Lt. Kyle was on duty in the transporter room when Jim walked in. Bones, Uhura and Spock were already there waiting for him. "Sorry, sorry," Jim said hurrying up to the pad. “I had to sign off on today's reports before Scotty could send them off."

  
"It is of no consequence, Captain," Spock said. "My father is well aware that there is always last minute ship's business to contend with." He nodded at Kyle and the familiar silvery whine of the transporter beam took them to the planet below. They materialized in the large room which served as the central receiving for all travelers beaming in to New Vulcan. Ambassador Sarek was waiting for them, standing calm and serene in his cream colored Vulcan robes.

Jim, Bones and Uhura stayed back and waited for Spock to step up to his father to give him the traditional Vulcan family greeting, crossed hands at the wrist, palms out toward each other. "Welcome home, my son." Sarek's deep voice sounded content.

  
"We are pleased to be here, father."

  
Sarek turned to Jim, Bones, and Uhura and offered them the Vulcan salute. "Captain, Dr. McCoy, Lt. Uhura," he said formally, "live long and prosper. I am gratified to see the three of you here in happier circumstances than the last time we saw each other," he said, referring to their return to Earth after their battle with Nero with the _Enterprise_ crippled, flying only on impulse power.

  
"Thank you, Ambassador Sarek," said Jim, just as formally. "We are happy to be here on New Vulcan. We thank you for your hospitality.”

  
"Come this way, I have my shuttle waiting to take us to the house, and," he added, “please, it is just Sarek when we're in private and in my home." He ushered them out of the transporter terminal to the parking area and to his small personal shuttle.

  
They flew over the stark landscape that surrounded New ShiKahr. Jim looked down and saw rock formations glowing red in the heat shimmers of the relentless glare of the New Vulcan sun.  _Trust the Vulcans to find another searing hot planet to colonize,_ he thought. For millennia the inhabitants of Vulcan had acclimatized to their planet's heat, after its destruction, they had searched until they found a Class M planet as similar to their destroyed Vulcan as possible. The shuttle ride was short and soon Sarek brought his shuttle down and parked it in the landing pad next to his house. The house was in a fairly isolated location away from the city. Jim could see that there were only a few houses in the area.

  
The searing heat was oppressive as they carried their luggage along the stone walkway to the house. Jim wiped his sweating forehead as he looked around. The house was large and solid looking, imposing, but not ostentatious. It was built of blocks of rough-hewn rose colored stone which looked to be at least a foot thick. The thickness of the stone was probably to keep the heat out and the coolness in. He cast a questioning look at Spock.

  
"The stone comes from the mountains you see in the far distance. They are much like the rocky promontories you saw as we flew here. It was quarried for most of the homes and structures on New Vulcan," Spock explained quietly to Jim.

  
Jim nodded. He recognized the color he'd seen during the flight. The house was built simply, square, spare, almost austere, and reminiscent of old New Mexico and Arizona architecture. It was a one story home, probably because it was easier to keep the interior cool. The roof was flat, (no danger of too much rain here) with projecting eves. There were simple corbels jutting from each corner of the house. The tall double paned glass windows were large, plain, with dark brown shutters hung on each side of them. The front door was huge, made of real wood and hinged by four enormous cast iron hinges secured with equally enormous pins.

  
Sarek opened the front door and they followed him in. Jim looked around appreciatively. “You may leave your luggage here while we partake of refreshments. Afterward I will show you to your rooms.”

  
They dropped their luggage in the hallway to follow Sarek. The interior of the house was cool and dim with very high ceilings and creamy plastered walls. Jim took a deep breath, thankful to be out of the debilitating heat. Sarek led them into a large room off the front entrance which seemed to be some sort of family room. There was a large fire-place with a simple wooden mantle. A very large oil painting hung over the mantle, a landscape of Old Vulcan with the burning bulk of T’Khut, Vulcan’s sister planet, shining over the Llangon Mountains. Two bookcases, floor to ceiling filled with real paper books flanked each side of the fireplace. The furniture was simply made of dark wood, sturdy and lovingly cared for. There were two large upholstered sofas and two side armchairs that looked comfortable facing the sofas. On two side tables that flanked the arm chairs, were reading lamps made of jade green pottery with plain white shades, two more small tables with lamps flanked each side of the sofas. The stone floor had soft, faded, patterned rugs overlapping each other to soften the look of the hard stone. The colors of the room were in soft reds, russets, and ochres, reminiscent of the colors of Old Vulcan. The whole room spoke of comfort and home. The translucent curtains over the large windows were pulled closed to block the bright sunlight, keeping the room dim and cool looking.

  
"Please sit, I will get some cooling refreshments for you," Sarek said and left the room. The four sat down side by side on one of the large sofas.

  
"This is real nice, Spock," Leonard said looking around appreciatively.

  
“It’s beautiful, Spock,” smiled Uhura. “So peaceful and restful.”

  
"It is much like our old home on Vulcan," Spock said. "My father has tried to duplicate the simplicity and comfort that my mother liked so much." His dark eyes were soft as he looked around the room. "He has even found and purchased most of the books that my mother collected through the years, mostly Earth volumes which she treasured. Also the furniture is very similar to the one she purchased on Earth when they first married."

  
Uhura touched his hand lightly, and he turned his own to clasp hers. Vulcan propriety prevented him from voicing the grief he still felt, but Uhura's silent presence and understanding brought him balm and comfort.

  
Sarek came in wheeling a cart. On it were two pitchers filled with a cold beverage, some small sandwiches as well as some pastries.

"Amanda always enjoyed afternoon tea," he said. "We had the tea cold, since Amanda said drinking hot tea just made her feel warmer. I thought you might enjoy this."

  
"Thank you, Sarek, "Jim said. "It all looks delicious and refreshing. Your home is beautiful, Sir." he said.

  
"Thank you, James. It is what I think Amanda would have wanted it to be."

  
Nyota looked a question at Sarek, he inclined his head to the tea tray. She poured out the cold tea into beautiful crystal glasses then passed around small glass plates which she filled with the pastries and sandwiches.

  
"These pastries are delicious, Sarek, so's this cold tea, it sure hits the spot," McCoy said happily eating the sweets. The soft bright light coming through the sheer curtains reflected dregs of light off the amber liquid in his glass as he lifted it to sip the ice cold tea. "They remind me of some of the pastries my grandmother used to bake for our family."

  
"Thank you, Leonard. I have someone who comes in to cook and clean for me three times a week. She makes several meals at a time which I freeze to use the rest of the week. These are from one of Amanda’s recipes. She often made them when we had guests. The housekeeper gives the house a good cleaning weekly and I try to maintain it that way the rest of the week.”

  
Jim smiled to himself. Everything was spotless, meticulously maintained. He had never heard of a messy Vulcan. Spock's quarters were always pristine, so were Uhura's since Spock spent quite a bit of time there.

  
"Father, you look well," Spock said.

  
"I am well, my son, if somewhat fatigued." He glanced at Jim whose face looked his surprise at a Vulcan admitting to tiredness. "It is true, James. We, all of us colonists here, are, as you would say, wearing several hats. There are so many things that must be done that each of us has more on our hands than can reasonably be accomplished. I, for example, have been quite busy reading census reports from all Federation worlds looking for names with Vulcan origins. We are hoping to offer financial incentives for some of them to come here to New Vulcan as new settlers. In addition I must also fulfill my role on the New Vulcan Governing Council and also do my part as the chair of the Medical Complex Committee. I also have extensive responsibilities as New Vulcan's Ambassador to Earth on the Federation Council. I try to do my work with them remotely, so I do not have to leave the planet except for our bi-annual meetings." His dark eyes were serene, but there was an underlying tiredness there.

  
"Then all the more reason to accept outside help, Sarek." Jim looked soberly at his tired host. "It is only logical to outsource some tasks, such as you did with the medical complex.”

  
"You are correct, James. The loss of 6 billion of us cannot truly be comprehended, even by us who have lost all. Our parents, siblings, children, spouses, grandparents, friends, clan members, homes, libraries, schools, medical facilities, all gone. Aside from the horrific personal losses, there is also the fact that almost all who died were productive citizens whose daily work kept our planet productive and prosperous. Now we are a little more than ten thousand Vulcans, and it is not possible to do all that must be done. It is only logical to seek assistance, but not all the elders see the logic in this. Vulcans are notoriously insular, as you well know, but I am hopeful that once Dr. McCoy and his committee have shared the results of the medical complex project, many more such tasks will be out sourced in a like manner." He looked at Leonard. "I looked over the presentation that you sent me yesterday, Doctor. I also looked at the projected cost estimates that you attached. I can say without a doubt, that your presentation will be well received by the committee. You and your team did outstanding work."

  
“Why thank you, Sarek,” Bones said, looking dumbfounded at the praise. His dealings with Spock had taught him that Vulcans seldom, if ever, gave compliments. Jim grinned widely. He loved nothing better than to have Bones and his Med Bay staff receives the accolades they so richly deserved.

  
'Now then, if you have finished with your refreshments, let me show you to your rooms. Please unpack and rest. We will meet again in two hours for lunch and perhaps you would like a tour of the city," he said, standing and leading the two couples down the hall where they picked up their luggage. He led them toward the back part of the house and opened the first door to the right to usher Jim and Leonard in to a large bedroom.

  
“This is your room, James, Leonard. There is a small adjoining bathroom through that door,” he said pointing.

  
"That sounds like a good plan, Sarek, thank you. We’ll see you in a couple of hours." Jim told him. Sarek nodded and closed the door behind him.

  
Jim looked around the light filled room and over to the large comfortable looking bed in the center of the room. Its coverlet was faded and looked old. The furniture also looked old. Everything here in the house looked as if had been bought in antique shops on Earth. Nothing had been saved from the total destruction of Vulcan. The bed, the chest of drawers, and the two night tables with reading lamps on them were made of oak, simply constructed with no excess ornamentation or decoration. There was a cream colored upholstered side chair by the window, and a softly patterned quilt lay on the chair. Jim inclined his head toward the bed and raised his eyebrows suggestively at Bones. “Feel like resting, Bones?” he smirked.

  
"You're insatiable, you know that?" Bones growled, as Jim pulled him close, trailing his fingertips across the beloved face and the arched lines of his eyebrows. He looked searchingly into the hazel eyes.

  
"Are you doing okay being here, Bones?"

  
Leonard looked back into the worried blue eyes. "I'm doing just fine, darlin' Sarek doesn't bother me one bit; actually he's kinda' nice...for a Vulcan," he said kissing lightly all over Jim's face then finally at the lips that were so close to his own.

  
Jim felt pleasurable little pulses all along his skin where Bones kissed him. He leaned in to kiss him back gently before bringing their foreheads together. "Oh Bones," he said softly, "I love you so much. This is our reality, love, yours and mine. A reality where I love you more than my life. Just remember that, okay?"

  
Bones' nodded, his hand coming up to the back of Jim's neck too. A small tender smile quirked his lips. "I love you too, Jimmy. Let me show you how much by making good use of that bed over there."

* * *

  
**1\. "I am no more the man I was."**

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 3**

**"I'm the Man Who Loves You."**

**Wilco**

"Let's move this pretty bedspread off the bed," Jim said. "We don't want to mess it up." He yawned widely and McCoy yawned too,in reflex, as he drew the coverlet down to the foot of the bed and pulled the top sheet aside; they both took their boots and shirts off and sat on the side of the soft bed.

Jim looked critically at Bones' face. "You still look tired, Bones, and I'm still tired too. We haven't made up for all our lost sleep yet."

He pulled Bones' willing body to him and they tipped over and landed against the pillows with a thump. Jim laughed as Bones draped himself across Jim's lower torso, making himself comfortable; his surgeon's fingers delicately tracing over ribs and well defined muscles, then lingereing over scars that even McCoy's expertise could not totally remove.

Jim's breath stuttered in his chest, all his focus now on Bones' beautiful hand, his agile fingers, and the warm press of his lips against his own. He sighed contently. He could never get enough of this; the sex between them was always great, fantastic even, but this, this closeness, this intimacy is what he loved, sought and craved, more than anything.

They were both still in their uniform pants and in no great hurry to take them off. The languid pace of their lovemaking was something to savor and enjoy.there was no reason to hurry. There would be no red alerts, no comm calls, and no pressing duties for the next two hours. Bones' body was a heavy, warm weight across Jim's body and he was pinned to the bed as they moved against each other, the rough fabric of their pants enhancing sensation. Bones rolled his hips and nipped at Jim's throat in a sloppy kiss before moving back to his mouth and their tongues tangled languidly as they shared breath. Jim felt the rising heat generated between them as they frotted lazily, their mutual passion mounting.

"Bones," Jim gasped, shifting and moving his thigh to slot himself against Bones hard cock. Jim was hard pressed to decide where one of them began and the other one ended. There had never been anything remotely like this with anyone else; for years Jim had wanted Bones with a constancy and devotion he'd never felt for any other being. He and Bones were made for each other, he thought dazedly. His entire focus was on this bed, narrowed down to the touch of Bones' lips on his, Bones' hands on his body. Jim shuddered as he touched Bones' skin, his warmth, the bones under the soft yielding flesh.

"Jim darlin'" Bones whispered hoarsely, as Jim flattened his hand to slide it inside Bones' pants desperate to feel his hard velvety warmth. That's all it took. Jim felt Bones' shudder as he came in Jim's hand and it tipped Jim right over after him. He felt his vision white out with the force of his orgasm and he breathed deeply so he wouldn't pass out. He clutched Bones tightly to him as they slowly came down from their high. _Jesus_ , Jim thought, _that was intense!_

He felt Bones' shaking in his arms as if in tears. "Bones? Bones? Are you alright?" Then realized he was laughing. "Are you laughing, Bones McCoy?" Jim asked, outraged.

Bones snorted into Jim's neck. "Damn it, Jim. I can't believe we came in our pants like two teenagers. I'm too old for this shit! It's damn embarrassing to have stained pants," he grumbled, still nestled in Jim's tight arms, not making a move to disentangle himself.

Jim grinned and ran his fingers through Bones' soft bangs. "Never too old for this sort of thing, Bonesy. Not to worry, you old Puritan. We've got our civvies with us and our dress uniforms so we're okay for clothes. We'll send the laundry up to the ship so you won't be embarrassed. Good thing they see a lot of this sort of thing."

"Jim! Maybe they see it from the Ensigns, 'cause most of them are just kids, but not from the Captain and CMO!" He scowled and rolled himself off of Jim and looked down in disgust at the wet spot on his pants and then at Jim's soiled and wrinkled pants. He sighed. "Well at least we didn't mess up Sarek's sheets. We'll need to use condoms while we're here," he added ruefully. He yawned again, stood up and pulled off his soiled pants and boxers. Jim did the same and bundled everything up, stuffing the clothes in their laundry bag.

"I think a short nap is in order," Jim said looking at Bones' still worn face. He looked at his chronometer. "I'll set an alarm for an hour. Come here," he pulled the warm, naked Bones back into his arms. They shifted and snuggled until they were comfortable and Jim pulled the sheet over them. They fell asleep almost instantly.

An hour and a half later, showered and dressed in their jeans and casual shirts, they walked into Sarek's dining room to find Spock and Uhura already there. Uhura was putting place mats on the table, and Spock had dishes and utensils in his hand.

"You look rested, Captain, as do you, Leonard," Spock said.

"Yeah, we both took a nap," Jim said. "It felt great to finally relax. Did you and Uhura rest Spock?" He smirked at his XO.

"We unpacked and we came out of our room to spend time with my father, Jim. I am taking this opportunity to spend as much time as possible with him."

Jim felt a little flush of shame creep up the back of his neck. "Of course, Spock. I know that you haven't had enough time together in recent months." These months without your mother, and Sarek without his wife hung in the air unspoken.

"James, Dr. McCoy," Sarek came in carrying dishes which he placed in the center of the table. "I hope you like Vegetarian Shephard's Pie. T'Lin made it from Amanda's recipe. It has white wine, tomatoes, mushrooms, potatoes, butter, milk, onions, celery root, garlic carrots, parsnips, fresh sage leaves and fresh thyme,"

"Please, Sarek, call me Leonard," McCoy told his host.

"Of course. Leonard it shall be."

"It sounds delicious, Sarek." Jim said, "and there's nothing in it that I'm allergic too, right Bones?"

"Right, you'll be fine."

"My mother was a proficient cook," Spock told them. "We enjoyed both Terran and Vulcan dishes at home."

McCoy nodded. "We all really appreciate home cooked food whenever we can get it."

"The transport ships bring much of our food supplies from Earth. I order what I think T'Lin will need for the month. We will also have a cucumber salad and toasted French bread with it and some white wine which I purchased the last time I was on Earth. The bread is made here on New Vulcan. We are beginning to grow some grains and vegetables. Please be seated where ever you wish and help yourselves."

They ate the delicious food enjoying the conversation which ranged over many topics; the status and growth of the colony, Starfleet and Federation politics, the New Vulcan current bonding and birth rate, and New Vulcan's attempt to regain their political clout and status in the Federation with their now diminished population. After the meal, they all adjourned to the spacious well-equipped kitchen to help Sarek with the cleanup and dishwashing. He turned to them. "I thought we would spend time here until later in the afternoon. The temperature does get slightly cooler and I think you would be more comfortable touring New ShiKar later in the day. There is a pleasant Italian restaurant in the main courtyard of the city where we could dine this evening. I would like to show you how we are progressing with our building schedule. Also, the Vulcan Elders' Council Building is finished and we are using it. I would like for all of you to see it. For the present it is a multipurpose building and others may use it as a meeting place as well."

They all agreed with Sarek's time table; anything to escape the worst of the searing heat, Jim thought. In the cool living room, he worked on his padd signing off on his never ending mountain of paperwork. Bones caught up on his medical journals, and Spock and Uhura sat a little apart in conversation with Sarek. Jim tried his best not to overhear what they were saying, but it was difficult. The three were not trying to modulate their voices and from what Jim could hear, the talk was mostly about Amanda, other family matters, and the progress of the New Vulcan settlers. Uhura sat very close to Spock and occasionally her hand would touch him lightly. Once when Jim looked over, he saw her touch Spock's hand and he suddenly turned his own hand and closed it tightly around hers. Jim's eyes met Uhura's in understanding. Spock's visit must be proving difficult for him, although Jim knew he'd never admit to his feelings of grief about this first visit home without Amanda here.

Promptly at 4:00 pm they walked out of the house to Sarek's personal shuttle. "I will pilot for today, Spock. Tomorrow all of you, please feel free to use the shuttle as you wish."

Sarek flew the short distance to the city and set the shuttle down in New ShiKar's central parking garage and they began their leisurely walking tour of the newly constructed city. It was noticeably cooler now, Jim thought thankfully, and the dry heat was bearable.

As they walked, Sarek explained that they had done their best to duplicate the Old ShiKar Quarter exactly as it had been on Vulcan. They saw that the Vulcan architects had done a fine job, although the New ShiKar Quarter was built on a much smaller scale. The Old ShiKar architecture had been many centuries old. It had been the first city the Vulcans had settled even before Surak, and here on New Vulcan, it had been lovingly recreated stone by stone, street by street, and building by building.

The Suta Temple had been located at the center of Old ShiKar. It had occupied a special place in the city's history because Surak had been allowed to preach his philosophy of peace and logic there. New Vulcan builders had reproduced it exactly and it was now the focal point of the new quarter.  Looking over to the serene face of his host as he talked and explained about the Temple, Jim felt a deep sense of sadness to think that all of that priceless Vulcan history had been destroyed by Nero. He met Bones' eyes and knew that Bones felt the same. How could a people possibly come back from that sort of devastation? Jim didn't know, but he knew if anyone could do it, it would be the Vulcans.

New ShiKar now had artists and crafts people who lived there permanently above their shops. Jim could see Vulcans and a few of the _Enterprise_ crew walking around the cobbled streets and the merchants were doing a brisk business with his crew. Some of them saw Jim and he nodded to them, but he waved away their salutes. Jim saw that there was a couple of hotels and inns already built in the New Quarter to accommodate visitors. A good sign that; off worlders were visiting New Shikar and obviously, if accommodations were needed, they were staying to visit.

Most of the shops were similar to each other and simply built with two rooms with large windows and large wooden double front doors. They were also constructed from the quarried red stone taken from the mountains. Bones stopped and went in one of the shops to select a gift for Joanna. He picked out a soft pair of dessert boots made of some synthetic material that reviled the softest leather. "She'll love them, Bones. Here, let me add the vest to match them," Jim said, picking up a small vest of the same material. "We'll mail them from here, she'll be excited to get a package from Vulcan," he grinned.

"James, Leonard, the shop owner will mail them for you. It's a service most of our shops provide," Sarek told them.

"Great," said McCoy and he and Jim went to pay and give the address to the merchant.

They left the shop and walked leisurely down the cobbled main street stopping here and there to window shop. Jim noticed that Sarek spoke to several of the Vulcan shop keepers and pedestrians. He supposed with only 10,000 Vulcans survivors most of them knew Sarek, or at least recognized him.

Sarek took them to some of the other shops and Jim was impressed at the variety and scope of the goods offered. There was even a grocery store and an apothecary off the main square and they were busy. The merchants had done well in acquiring a variety of inventory including food, clothing, medicinal, and hygiene products.

Sarek then led them around the corner and there, in front of them, stood an imposing building. It was the New Vulcan Council Building and it was much bigger than the shops they had left behind. Its exterior design was elegant, symmetrical, functional, and logical, two storied and also made of red stone. They walked in through the massive front doors and Jim saw that the main interior room was a reception hall. It was bright with the natural light that came from the many tall windows that ringed the large room. There was a large hallway off the main room which led to the meeting rooms. 

"All the rooms are essentially the same," Sarek said. "The rooms can be used for a variety of purposes just by shifting the furniture and removing the portable walls."

"This is quite remarkable, father," Spock said. He had been largely silent since they'd left the house. "Much has been accomplished since my last visit," he added.

"Yes, my son, it is so." A barely perceptible sigh escaped Sarek. "However, there is still much to be done."

"It will take many years, father, but already much has been accomplished." Spock said, approvingly.

The door to one of the meeting room suddenly opened and several Vulcans came out of the room. 'Ah," said Sarek. "A meeting has just ended. Perhaps I can introduce you to some of the Vulcan Elders."

"Of course, father," said Spock.

They stood silently waiting for the Elders to approach them. Sarek spoke to a few and drew them forward. "S'mere, Solen, S'ara," he said. "These are the officers from my son's ship, the _Enterprise_. Captain James Kirk, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Lt. Nyota Uhura."

Jim raised his hand in the ta'al. "Live long and prosper, Elders." McCoy tried his best to follow suit with little success, but Nyota's agile fingers had no problems with the hand gesture.

"Welcome to New Vulcan, Starfleet Captain and officers," said one of the elderly Vulcans. S'Mere, Jim thought.  All three had black hair streaked with grey and their austere faces were lined by age and suffering. Like Sarek, the three wore soft long cream colored robes and brown sandals. "Captain," said one of the Elders. "We are gratified that your medical officers have finished the plans for the hospital complex and we are looking forward to the presentation tomorrow." He bowed to Sarek, bid them goodbye, and they left.

Another Elder came out of the room and Jim's stomach twisted in sudden recognition. It was Old Spock, now Ambassador Selek. He spotted the group and stopped in front of Sarek. "I see your visitors have arrived, Sarek." He looked serenely at the four _Enterprise_ officers, but his intent gaze came to rest on Jim. "It is gratifying to see you again, old friend." His dark eyes softened as he looked appraisingly at Jim. "You look very well, Jim. Are you totally recovered from your injuries?

Jim felt Bones stiffen beside him as he realized who Selek was. _Shit, shit! We're not ready for this,_ Jim thought. He shifted his stance slightly closer to Bones' tense body. "Ambassador Selek, good to see you, sir. Yes, I'm totally recovered thanks to Bones here," he said, putting a warm reassuring hand on Bones' shoulder and feeling Bones relax a little under his touch.

Selek's dark eyes followed the trajectory of Jim's hand and then he turned his gaze to McCoy. "Dr. Leonard McCoy. It is a pleasure to see you here, and you, Spock, and Lt. Uhura."

"Thank you, Ambassador." Spock's serene voice answered for all of them.

Selek looked at McCoy. "I am looking forward to your presentation, Leonard. I am sure it will be outstanding. Perhaps we can speak about it afterward or at the reception at Sarek's home."

McCoy looked a little startled at the use of his first name. He didn't even know Selek and Vulcans were usually very formal in addressing a person. He cleared his throat. "You do know, Ambassador, that it won't be just me presentin'? My head nurse, Christine Chapel, and Dr. M'Benga will also present. You may have some questions for them also." His voice sounded a little strained and Jim's long fingers curled around Bones' shoulder. Again, Selek's dark eyes fixed on Jim's hand and his puzzled eyes went back to Jim's.

"Selek," Sarek spoke up. "We are going to dine at Gio's after we finish here. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

 _No! No! No!_ Jim said in his head, even as he heard Selek's deep voice say, "It would be my pleasure, Sarek." _Oh, hell_! He thought, as he felt Bones' shoulder twitch under his hand.

"We will meet you there at 7:00 pm, Selek." Sarek said, and then ushered the group forward to continue the tour. Selek nodded and with one last glance at Jim and McCoy, his robes flowing around him, he walked down the hall.

Sarek led the group down the hall and Jim and Bones fell behind a little. "Don't worry about any of this, Bones." Jim said in Bones' ear. He grabbed the doctor's hand, speaking softly so the others couldn't hear. "It's just dinner, some general conversation, and that's all."

"Shit, Jim." Bones' hissed. "Did you see how his eyes followed your every move? He's wondering what's goin' on. He didn't like it, I could see that."

"I don't give a damn if he likes it or not," Jim hissed fiercely. That deeply possessive feeling about Bones that Jim almost always kept safely hidden deep in his psyche, suddenly reared its head with a vengeance. Jim would put up with a lot of shit for the sake of diplomacy, for Starfleet, for the good of his crew, but nobody, nobody, hurt his Bones! His grumpy, growley, beautiful Bones, his best friend, his lover, his whole damn world! "He's got no say in anything having to do with you and me, Bones. You belong to me and I belong to you. If he says anything I'll set him straight. I don't want you to worry about him. Especially not before your presentation tomorrow. You got that, McCoy?" Jim looked sternly into the troubled hazel eyes.

McCoy nodded his head as they hurried to catch up with Sarek, Spock and Uhura.

Promptly at 7:00, Sarek led them into Gio's, an Italian restaurant situated in New ShiKar's main plaza. Sarek was obviously well-known here. The waiter greeted him respectfully by name and ushered them to a large table in the outside patio area. It was still warm, but water misters had been placed above them and kept the temperature pleasant. The waiter seated them and Sarek told him there would be one more for dinner. He nodded and brought out another place setting and chair which he placed next to Sarek much to Jim's relief.

A server brought out some antipasto and they munched on the delicious vegetables while they waited for Selek to arrive. He walked in to the patio area a few minutes later. Next to him, Jim felt Bones shift restlessly as Selek sat down. "My apologies for being late, Sarek. I was finalizing the arrangements for the medical complex presentation tomorrow morning."

"It is of no consequence, Selek. We have not ordered." Sarek beckoned to the waiter who brought the menus over to them. The selections were all described beautifully, both in Vulcan and in Standard, and they sounded delicious. They each decided on a different entrée and Sarek ordered wine for dinner. Vulcans did not metabolize alcohol so it didn't affect them, but they imbibed occasionally at formal occasions or as a courtesy to Terran guests. The waiter came around to pour oil and Italian spices in two shallow bowls, placed baskets of crusty bread on the table, then left them. Jim saw that the restaurant was filling up; it was obviously a popular and busy place.

Ambassador Selek looked around the table and remarked. "This is very pleasant." The gentle brown eyes looked around the restaurant. "I have not been here before and I am interested in trying the food. I enjoy Italian food, it was one of my Jim's favorite cuisines so I gradually learned to like it also." He turned to McCoy. "Leonard also enjoyed Italian food, but his favorite was always what he called home cooking, the Southern cuisine he grew up with in Georgia."

McCoy's eyebrow shot up. "That's interesting, Ambassador," he said, the usual warmth of his southern drawl missing. Jim's hand went under the table to Bones' knee and he squeezed it gently. McCoy lowered his own hand and when Jim entwined their hands tightly together, the doctor sighed slow and soft.

The Ambassador looked closely at Leonard and then turned his attention to Spock and Uhura. "Are you enjoying your visit to New Vulcan, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, very much, Ambassador. It's a wonderful opportunity for Spck and me to spend time with Sarek in his new home and for us to see more of New Vulcan. "

"Us? Are you and Spock bonded then?" He looked surprised.

"Not formally bonded as yet, Ambassador," said Spock, "but bonded nevertheless. We have decided to wait for the formal bonding ceremony until a more appropriate time, when the colony is more settled. Father is in agreement with our decision," Spock added.

"I see," Selek said, turning to Sarek, who nodded in agreement at Spock's statement. He turned his head to Jim and Bones. "And you, Captain? Have you found a significant other since I last saw you?"

Jim brought their joined hands out from under the table and rested them on the pristine white cloth. "Bones and I are together now also, Ambassador. Have been for a while now, and we're very happy."

A flash of something very like pain crossed the kind Vulcan face. "It would appear, then, that there are forces at work here that have radically changed this timeline," he said. He tilted his head. "This is not the way things should have happened," he said softly to the group. "In my universe the configuration of you four did not happen as it has here."

"Well, this is the way things have happened here for us, Ambassador, and the four of us," Jim swept his hand around to encompass Bones, Spock, Uhura and himself, "are very grateful that it did."

Their waiter and another server came in with the food and wine. With a slight flourish, the pale golden wine was poured into the wine glasses and the hot plates were put in front of them. Everyone except Jim was distracted by the wonderful aroma of the food. And so it was only Jim, only vigilant, hyperaware Jim, who'd kept his eyes on Selek to gauge his reaction to the news about the two couples, who heard the Ambassador whisper to himself. "Perhaps there is still time, time enough to change these events to how they should be in this universe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here Be a Dragon**

**Chapter 4**

" **Let the more loving one be me."**

**W.H. Auden**

Jim lay on his side in Sarek's comfortable guest bed looking out the lace curtained window. He was wide awake, Bones' arm a comforting weight around him as it always was while they slept. Bones was always the big spoon and Jim was always the little spoon; it had been that way since they'd gotten together.

The food at the restaurant had been delicious, the conversation scintillating. Selek and Sarek had done most of the talking while the others listened avidly to two great minds discussing a myriad of topics. Even Bones had relaxed as he listened, mellow with two glasses of the wine Sarek had ordered. Only Jim had been tense, wondering what Selek was really thinking while he talked. Jim's blue eyes followed the warm brown ones as they looked constantly around the table missing nothing. Selek might be very old, but it was obvious his big Vulcan brain fired on all of its many cylinders. Jim had been careful to be his usual affectionate, tactile self with Bones. He wanted Selek to have no doubt about where his love and focus lay.

Immediately after dinner, they bid Selek a polite good night and Sarek had again piloted the shuttle through the star filled night. New ShiKar was small so there was no glaring ambient light or bright moonlight to dim the glory of the millions of stars overhead. When they arrived at the house, it was still early, so they sat in the living room discussing their day and the plans for tomorrow.

"Would anyone like some Linden tea?" Sarek asked. "Amanda and I liked to have a cup in the evening. It is a relaxing beverage and helps with a good night's sleep."

"I've heard about that tea, Sarek. Wouldn't mind trying a cup if you're havin' one. Haven't ever tasted it, we mostly had sweet mint tea at my mama's," Bones said.

"I'll have some also, please," Uhura told him.

"Not for me, thank you, Sarek," Jim said.

"Nor for me, father, but I will help you with the tea cups and pot," Spock said following Sarek to the kitchen.

They had their tea, Bones declaring it was good, and then retired to their bedrooms soon after. It had been a long, eventful day, and for Spock, a day when his mother's absence had become a sad reality for him in this, Sarek's new home.

As they got ready for bed, Jim debated telling Bones about Selek's whispered remark and decided against it. It would just worry and agitate Bones again. He'd finally started to relax after their first encounter with Old Spock. Also, the Med Bay staff had their medical presentation in the morning and Bones' whole focus should be on that; Jim would wait. There had been no more talk about Selek as they snuggled in the bed. Bones had pulled Jim tightly to him, kissed him sweetly with deep love shining in his hazel eyes, murmured "good night" and "I love you, darlin'," then had gone right to sleep.

Jim turned over on his back and pulled Bones into his arms. Bones sighed in his sleep, nuzzling against Jim's chest. Jim, greatful that Bones was sleeping peacefully and deeply, remembered what Spock had shared with him about Bones. At one point during the two weeks that Jim was unconscious, he, Uhura, and Scotty, had feared for Bones' mental and physical health. The doctor had overdosed on stims to stay awake day and night monitoring Jim's coma. Spock had to step in and intervene to make him rest and detox before he would allow him back by Jim's bedside. Bones had been furious, but Spock had remained unmoved by his rants. If the doctor would not take care of himself, others would have to do so. 

Bones had also been the last of the crew to be treated for PTSD after _Vengeance;_ the entire crew had to have mandatory therapy for PTSD after their ordeal with Marcus and Khan. Bones, as always, had put his needs last, making sure that everyone else, Jim, the Command crew, (including Spock) and the Med Bay staff had their mandatory therapy. Bones had finally gone for therapy; Jim made sure of that, but afterward they'd never talked much about Jim's death, it was just too painful for Bones.

Jim knew he was fine now, he'd been reinstated as Captain after many rigorous physical and psychological tests. Bones too, had passed all his psych tests, but in his heart Jim knew that Bones would never truly get over what had happened. The thought of losing Jim again in any way shape or form, was an ever present fear, an all too real possibility for him.

He looked at his chronometer, it was well past midnight and he hadn't slept at all. Maybe he should drink some of that tea. He carefully lifted Bones' head from his chest, dropped a light kiss on the soft dark hair, and very quietly rolled off the bed. Bones didn't even stir. He'd go to the kitchen to make himself a cup of that Linden tea and maybe then he'd sleep. He couldn't afford to look tired in front of all the Elders and Federation representatives.

Chapel and M'Benga would be coming for breakfast in the morning. After the presentation at 9 am, there would be a short question and answer session and following that, they'd adjourn for an informal luncheon. The afternoon was free and later that evening, there would be Sarek's reception. The next day was the farewell luncheon for the _Enterprise_ officers which would conclude their stay on New Vulcan.

Jim padded on bare feet to the kitchen to find Spock sitting at the kitchen table sipping from a tea cup. "Spock, what are you doing up? Are you alright, is Uhura okay?" Jim asked, looking keenly at his friend's face.

"Yes, Jim. We are both fine." He looked up at Jim. "Nyota is asleep, but I found myself unable to sleep," he confessed, "and thought perhaps a cup of the Linden tea would help."

Jim looked into the dark eyes and saw shadows there. "I know this visit had been hard on you, Spock. I can tell that you've been thinking about your mother. You miss her, don't you?"

A small huff escaped Spock as he nodded. "Yes, I find myself thinking about my mother at random times during the day. I also find myself lost in memories of the things we would do together when I was a child. It is not logical to dwell on such long ago memories," he told Jim, looking a little chagrined.

Jim busied himself making his tea, eyes kept carefully away from Spock. Spock was such a private person. That he had even confessed this much to Jim was unusual. "It may not be logical, Spock, but it happens to most of us after the death of a loved one. It's part of the grieving process. After the first initial loss and pain, we humans like to think of the happy times we shared with the one who died, and you are half human after all. This is your first visit home after your mother's death; it's normal to experience fresh grief and to look for comfort in your happy memories of her. I wouldn't worry about it being logical," Jim told him, sitting down at the table with his tea. "Sarek mentions your mother often, so it must bring him comfort to remember her, to speak about her."

Spock nodded. "I believe that is so, Jim. I have been speaking to Nyota about memories of my mother and it does seem to bring me comfort and solace." He looked a question at Jim. "And you, Jim? What keeps you awake?"

Jim considered the question. Maybe it would be a good idea to tell Spock about Selek, what he'd overheard. After all, Spock's relationship with Uhura was part of the equation too. Any interference by Selek would affect not just two people, it would affect all four of them.

Talking about Selek would inevitably bring back memories of Spock marooning Jim on Delta Vega, of meeting Old Spock in the cave, of the forced mind meld. Jim had told Spock everything he remembered about that meld, of the other _Enterprise_ , and of Selek's haunting and heartbreaking memories of the epic relationship between him and his Jim. He'd also told him of Old Spock's belief that it was their destiny to have that same relationship too. Spock had tightened his lips, raised an eyebrow, and told Jim that he found the whole incident distasteful and illogical in the extreme. What Old Spock had done was wrong on many levels, that his actions could have severely injured Jim both mentally and physically, and that a forced mind meld, no matter the reason, was considered anathema to all Vulcans.

Jim looked at his chronometer. "It's about Selek, Spock, and this tale may take a while."

"We have time, Jim, at least until the Linden tea begins to do its work."

In the quiet of Sarek's warm, homey, kitchen, Jim softly told Spock about Selek's reaction to the news of the two couples being together, about the comment that Jim had overheard, and his worry about Bones.

Spock nodded. "You are correct to feel concern for the doctor, Jim, as he is still burdened by his fear of losing you again. I too, would not like for Nyota to feel doubt or worry about our relationship, nor feel threatened about a supposed and highly unlikely romantic liaison between the two of us. We are, as you would say, on the same page about that. Tomorrow you and I will be vigilant and keep our eyes on the Ambassador; the day after we will leave Vulcan. Eventually, Ambassador Selek must accept that his reality and ours is a vastly different one, and that we are living our own lives as we wish to do." There was a certainty in Spock's voice, that Jim found reassuring.

"Thanks, Spock. I feel better for talking to you about all this. We'll just have to keep Selek away from Bones, away from Uhura too." He yawned. "I think I'll be able to sleep now, I'm off to bed... goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jim. I believe that I too, will be able to sleep."

The next morning promptly at 7:30, and dressed in their dress uniforms, Dr. M'Benga and Christine Chapel came in with two large boxes filled with the individual padds prepared for the Elders. All the information the Elders would need in order to make informed decisions was stored in the padds. Bones and his staff had gone above and beyond and included the cost estimates for everything the hospital would need, the furniture, lab equipment, medical instruments, and the projected number of medical staff needed with their estimated salaries.

Sarek, with the help of Uhura, and Spock prepared breakfast for everyone. Bones excused himself to dress and Jim went with him. Bones took his dress uniform from the closet and laid it down on the bed. Jim checked that all his medals were securely pinned on then sat down on the bed to watch appreciatedly as Bones stripped down to his briefs. Bones looked up from fixing his cuffs and saw the predatory gleam in the azure blue eyes following his every move. He frowned. "Whatever you're thinkin', Jim Kirk, just stop. I ain't got no time for hanky panky this morning."

Jim grinned. Bones' Georgiaisms always got stronger when he was nervous or aroused.

"You wound me, Bones McCoy. I'm just here to distract you from your nerves, not to get into your tight pants."

"Huh, cudda' fooled me," McCoy said, eying Jim knowingly, his dimple now prominent. "And who says I'm nervous."

"I do." Jim stood and tweaked Bones' high collar. "You'll do great, Bonesy, you'll wow all those Vulcans."

Bones snorted. "Vulcans are not wowable, Jimmy, as you well know from your experience with Pointy, but thanks."

Jim inspected him critically. "You're so hot you sizzle," he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Bones' mouth, then just below his ear and then kissed his way along his jaw. Bones' hand went to Jim's chest, helpless not to respond. "Mine, all mine you are, Doctor McCoy, just remember that. Vulcans may not be wowable, but those Envoys are and this evening they all better keep their hands, paws, or tentacles to themselves," Jim growled softly, as he pulled back reluctantly. "Come on now, you don't want to be late."

Chapel and M'Benga had arrived in one of the ship's small four men shuttle. With two big boxes and seven people they would need both shuttles to travel to the council building. The Hospital Committee Elders, prompt to a fault as were all Vulcans, sat silent and straight in their chairs. M'Benga gave each Elder a padd while Christine and Bones turned on the hologram screen. Sarek, Spock, Jim and Uhura took seats in the back. Bones stood in front of the group, greeted everyone politely, invited the Elders to follow along on their padds and began. He, Chapel and M'Benga took turns explaining each part of the plan. They proceeded with the presentation at a brisk pace until two hours later they finished. Bones invited the Elders to ask questions, but the question and answer portion ended quickly. Jim could tell that the Vulcans were both impressed and pleased with everything they'd seen and heard. Jim caught Sarek's eye, and he gave Jim a small nod of satisfaction. Jim felt a frisson of pride go through him at how well the presentation was received.

They followed the Elders on their way out to attend the luncheon. Jim leaned in to whisper in Bones' ear. "They were impressed Bones. You three did a great job; I'm so proud of you." He saw a faint pink flush of pleasure in Bones' cheeks. "If we weren't in public I'd kiss you," Jim grinned at him.

"Jim! Behave yourself!" Bones whispered, but his lips quirked in a tiny pleased smile.

The luncheon was quite lavish and the Elders were joined by the Federation Envoys for the occasion. Jim saw Selek arrive with some of the Envoys since he was not on the hospital committee. The _Enterprise_ crew separated to sit at different tables, as Sarek had suggested earlier. Jim glanced around and saw that Christine Chapel sat at the table with Ambassador Selek and he breathed a small sigh of relief that he was well away from Bones. The servers came out with platters of food and set them on the buffet table. Everyone rose to help themselves. Jim made eye contact with Spock who nodded. Bones was talking animatedly to one of the Envoys who had been on the ship, and Jim saw Selek slowly make his way toward the doctor. Spock neatly intercepted the Ambassador and Selek had no choice but to stop to speak with Spock. In a few minutes Selek made to move toward Bones again, but once again Spock detained him. If Jim hadn't been so worried, it would have been funny. Relieved, Jim sidled up to Uhura and M'Benga and helped himself to a little of everything he wasn't allergic to.

"I'm sure glad that's over," M'Benga said softly to Uhura and Jim. "I was very nervous."

"You didn't look it, Geoffrey," Uhura said. "The three of you did an outstanding job." She looked around and saw the two Spocks standing close together. "Now there's an interesting sight," she said.

"They look alike," said M'Benga, following her glance. "Almost like father and son."

"Yes, well, they're related in some way," Jim explained. Not too many people knew about the alternate universe and the two Spocks and Starfleet wanted it kept that way. Jim looked around and saw that Bones was sitting back at his own table again, safely away from Selek. He took his own plate and sat down, putting on his best diplomatic face to begin to chat. Spock caught his eye and nodded minutely. All was well.

The luncheon seemed interminable to Jim as he ate and talked with his table mates. At last Sarek stood, thanked the _Enterprise_ officers for their fine work, the medical committee for their time, and reminded everyone of the reception. The Vulcans and the Envoys stood to take their leave. Jim went to stand next to Bones and Spock, and Uhura, Chapel and M'Benga joined them. Ambassador Selek came up to the group and Jim stepped closer to Bones.

Selek's gentle brown eyes followed Jim's movement. He raised an eyebrow at him and turned to Bones. "I regret not hearing the presentation, Leonard, but the Elders said the three of you did outstanding work," he nodded to Chapel and M'Benga.

"Thank you, Ambassador Selek. That's good to hear," said M'Benga. "We're very happy with the reception of our presentation. Now the hard work begins, the implementation by the Vulcans of each part of the plan."

"Indeed," Selek nodded. "Leonard, I hope this evening we will have time to speak with each other about some of the aspects of your plan. Although I am not on the medical committee, I find that I have some questions for you."

 _Over my dead body,_ thought Jim. _You're not getting anywhere near Bones, or Uhura either._

"Of course, Ambassador, I'm at your disposal." Bones' lips had tightened, but he spoke politely.

"You must excuse us. Ambassador," Spock said. "My father is waiting to shuttle us back to the house. We shall see you this evening, sir." He ushered the group gently but surely toward his father who stood at the door.

"Christine, Geoffrey, we'll see you this evening," Jim smiled at them. "You may go back to the ship or stay here and tour ShiKar, whatever you want to do is fine. You're off duty for the next 24 hours."

"Oh, thank you, Captain! I would like to see the city and do a little shopping. What about you Geoffrey?"

"I'm with you, Christine. We'll see you later this evening. Ambassador Sarek, thank you for the invitation."

"It is my pleasure, Dr. M'Benga, Nurse Chapel. Until this evening."

Back at the house, Jim and Leonard excused themselves to change into something casual until time for the reception. Standing only in their briefs and t-shirts, they turned to each other. This time the kiss was leisurely, they kissed softly and sensually. Jim sighed contently. He could kiss and taste Bones forever, he thought, tilting his head and gripping Bones' face and neck so he could get them even closer. Jim's callused hands slid up and down Bones' skin, down to the long-fingered, fine-boned hands. Jim loved those beautiful skilled surgeon's hands.  He reached down and slipped a hand inside Bones' briefs, and his fingers slipped around Bones' cock, achingly gentle and tender. Bones moved against him, slowly rotating his hips, as they teased and played with each other, passion mounting until they were frotting frantically against each other. They lost themselves in sensation, kissing and licking and biting as they rutted against each other. The friction was too good and too much and Jim's orgasm hit him suddenly and hard. Bones' following right after.

"Bones," Jim moaned into the crook of his neck. "God, Bones, I love you so fucking much!"

Bones wrapped his arms around Jim whispering how much he loved him, how beautiful he was, how much he needed him. Slowly, they came down from their high and Bones looked down at their wet briefs.

"Damnit, Jim. There goes another pair of underwear!" He shook his head, as Jim kissed him, his tongue licking at Bones lips. "You're an overindulged infant," he grumbled, ruffling Jim's hair affectionately.

Jim grinned, unrepentant. "You're so damn hot, I can't help myself. I wanted to jump you while you were doing your presentation, but I figured the Vulcans might be a bit diconcerted."

Bones laughed. "You're incorrigible, you know that?" He nibbled at Jim's lips, "but I love you more than my life, you brat! Come on, let's go join the others.

They each donned a pair of cool shorts and t shirts (changing their briefs after a 5 minutes sonic) and joined Spock, Uhura, and Sarek in the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are, James, Leonard. I was just telling Spock and Uhura that the caterers will be here at 6:00 to set up the buffet and drinks tables and the string quartet will arrive at 6:45. They will sit in front of the fireplace. James, please convey my gratitude to your chef for sending me the dietary requirements for the Envoys. They proved invaluable. The caterers followed his suggestions to the letter. Now then, I thought since there was no dessert at the luncheon, you might enjoy trying this pie that T'Lin baked for us. I will make some coffee."

"That sounds perfect, Sarek. I gotta' confess I have a sweet tooth, although I do try to set a good example on the ship," Leonard said. "Pie is my favorite dessert."

Sarek brought out dessert plates and coffee cups and Spock startled a little when he saw them. "Father, these are mother's plates that were my grandmother's," he said, wonder in his voice.

Sarek's face softened. "I found duplicates on Earth, Spock. I purchased all they had. It is by no means a complete set, but I acquired quite a few pieces. It brings me a sense of peace and comfort when I use them."

"I am gratified you found them, Father. It is as you say, comforting to see them again."

They ate the delicious pie and drank the good coffee, and the afternoon waned to a close. Sarek asked them to help him move the furniture to make room for the food and beverage tables right before the caterers arrived. At 6:30 they all went to put on their dress uniforms.

Promptly at 7 pm the doorbell chimed. Sarek, Spock, Uhura, Jim and Bones stood at the front door to greet each guest, bowing, nodding, or shaking hands as protocol decreed for the many worlds represented by the Envoys. They all came in formal dress, and the Vulcans in their formal robes. Jim was itching with apprehension waiting for Selek to arrive, until he finally walked in looking dark, mysterious, and resplendent in a silken, brown robe edged with gold threads. He bowed formally to Sarek and walked serenely into the crowd. The  _Enterprise_ Department heads began to trickle in, all of them looking smart in their formal uniforms as they saluted Jim and he saluted back. Jim breathed a sigh of relief when Sarek signaled that all the guests had arrived and the receiving line broke apart. 

The crowd was large, but the voices in the room were soft and muted; this was New Vulcan after all. The music was also soft enough so that it was not intrusive. The caterers came in with the food and everyone began to serve themselves. Jim walked from group to group, all the time keeping an eye on Bones who was doing the same. He lost track of Selek in the crowd, but as long as he knew where Bones was, he didn't worry. His attention was drawn by one of the Vulcan Elders, who wanted information about the _Enterprise_ Library. After a few minutes he looked around and didn't see Bones and he didn't see Selek either. His heart rate sped up, as he searched around the room. He caught Spock's eye, and made his way to him.

"Spock, I don't see Bones, nor do I see Selek."

Spock looked around. "I, too, have not seen the doctor in the last few minutes. Perhaps he went to use the facilities," he said.

"Maybe, but where is Selek then?" Jim's felt his anxiety rising.

"You go in one direction and I in another and let us see if we can find either of them."

They made their way around the large room and met again where they started.

"They are not here, Jim," Spock said.

"Damnit! Where the hell are they? I see Uhura over there, Spock."

"Yes, I made sure to find her as well. I will go check outside and you check all the other rooms in the house. We must be as unobtrusive as possible," Spock said in a soft voice. "We do not want to create a diplomatic incident about Ambassador Selek."

"I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes."

Spock went to the kitchen to exit through the back door and Jim went down the hall as if he were going to the guest bathroom. He opened each of the closed doors and found no one. When he reached the last room which was Sarek's library, he found Selek alone, sitting in an arm chair, under soft lamplight.

"Jim, my friend," Selek said softly. "It is good to see you here. I was going to find you to speak with you."

"Ambassador," Jim said tightly. "Where is Dr. McCoy?"

"Ah," said Selek. "That is who I wanted to speak to you about. I invited the good doctor in here so I could explain to him about yours and young Spock's destiny in this universe."

"You did what?" Jim hissed. "What the hell! Why do you want to interfere in our lives?"

"Jim," the gentle voice went on. "It is my duty to set things right in this universe. I would not otherwise intrude in you affairs, but I did extensive damage by entering this time line and disrupting it and now I must do everything I can to set things right once more. I explained this to Leonard, but he was angry and did not want to listen." He paused, still at a loss to understand why Leonard was so reluctant to listen to his logic.

Jim gritted his teeth. "What. Did. You. Do." He fixed Selek with a furious glare.

"I asked his permission to conduct a low level mind meld with him, not a deep or intrusive one as yours was on Delta Vega, Jim. I explained that this meld would be just deep enough for him to see the reality of what your destiny should be here, yours and young Spock's. I told him that I would show him what my Jim and I we were to each other in our universe and what we were able to achieve together."

"And did you do it?" Jim whispered, dread pooling in his gut. Bones had a doctor's horror of anything he called Vulcan voodoo.

"Yes, I convinced him by explaining that he stood in the way of what you could become with Spock by your side. He finally agreed that he needed to know. Our meld only took a minute or two," the soft voice explained, and Selek's kind brown eyes gleamed with satisfaction at his success.

Jim heard Selek's voice through a rising surge of fury. "How dare you! How dare you manipulate Bones into a meld! You had no right!" Jim could barely contain his rage. "I'll never forgive you for this, Selek! And if you've hurt him you'll live to regret it!"

"Jim!" Selek's voice was hurt, reproachful. "Please do not be angry with me. What I did is for the good of all. Leonard now understands that he stands in the way of your destiny, of having Spock by your side; you two will become _th’y’la_. In due time, Lt. Uhura will also be convinced. This time line will be corrected and you will reach your full potential and become the great, legendary Captain that you should be."

Jim drew in a deep shaky breath and pulled himself together. "Where is Bones now, Selek?" There was no use wasting time arguing with the old Vulcan. He was implacable in his certainty that what he did was right. What Jim had to do was find Bones and fix this, later he would deal with Selek. He reined in his raging anxiety and asked again. "Where is Bones?"

"I believe Leonard said that he was going back to the ship, that he had things he had to do."

Jim's heart clenched. _No_ , _no, no!_   He  turned on his heel and bumped hard into Spock who stood in the doorway. Spock grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him upright. "Jim! What has happened. Where is Leonard?"

"Selek melded with Bones, Spock. Showed him how he was messing up our so called destiny. Bones beamed back to the ship. I have to go find him and talk with him." Jim told him, dread roiling in his gut.

"Go Jim. I will explain to father that you had an emergency on the ship and you and Dr. McCoy had to leave."

Jim nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Spock." He whipped out his communicator and asked for a beam out.

He turned to Spock. "Whatever you do, keep Selek far away from Nyota," he said, as the silvery whine of the transporter took him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here Be a Dragon**

  
**Chapter 5**

  
**"Leave thy father, leave thy mother**  
**And thy brother;**  
**Leave the black tents of thy tribe apart!**  
**Am I not thy father and thy brother,**  
**And thy mother?**  
**And thou—what needest with thy tribe's black tents**  
**Who hast the red pavilion of my heart?"**

**Francis Thompson.**

**1859–1907**

Jim materialized on the main transporter padd and jumped down. "Lieutenant Leslie, have you seen Dr. McCoy?"

Leslie nodded. "Aye sir. He beamed up a while ago, and if I may say so, Captain, he didn't look so good. I asked him if he was ill, he said it was something he got down on New Vulcan. He said he was going to his quarters that he'd take care of it. Glad you're checking on him, Sir. I didn't like the way he looked."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll go check on him right now." He nodded at Leslie as he exited the transporter room. Jim didn't run only because seeing a Captain running on a ship was always a bad thing for the crew to see. He entered the lift, thankfully, it was empty. "Deck five."

Jim leaned his head against the lift bulkhead and breathed in and out, in and out, trying desperately to calm himself. The lift door opened and he stepped out to an empty corrodor. He pretty much discarded his Captainly decorum and ran down the hall. He skidded to a stop in front of their door with the _3F 121_ engraved on the plaque beside it. He stood there and tried to control the heart wrenching fear that took his breath away. It was worse than anything he had ever experienced; running his dad's car off the cliff, space jumping on to the drill, the battle with Nero, with Khan, nothing compared to this.

For all the many times that his life had been in danger, he'd never felt as afraid as he did now. He'd known for a long time now, way back to that first year at the Academy, that Bones was the one person he couldn't be without. From the beginning, they'd somehow formed an unbreakable bond. The other cadets, Pike, their professors, everyone had recognized it, even commented on the fact that they were always together, an inseparable duo. Bones had always been there for Jim, offering comfort, support, healing, as well as some grumbling, growling and scoldings when he needed them. The mere thought that he might lose Bones because of Selek's mind meld, was like a knife straight to the heart. He needed Bones like he needed air, without him he wouldn't be able to breathe, he'd drown in his own loneliness, grief, and sadness.

Standing at the door, Jim knew that he'd do anything to stop Bones from leaving. There was a knot of dread building in his gut, deep fear about what Bones might tell him, but in this or any other universe, Captain James T. Kirk was not a coward, so he drew in a shaky breath, keyed in the code to the door, and opened it.

Their living area was dark. Bones was not there. In the ominous oppressive silence, Jim made his way to the bedroom and there he was with his back to Jim. The dresser drawers were pulled open and his two duffel bags were on the bed, he was putting all his clothes in them. Suddenly, Jim felt the world he knew tilt and fall away from him. He was free-falling and the ground was racing up to meet him so fast that he'd be crushed when he landed. At that moment, seeing Bones packing his things, Jim realized that if Bones left him, nothing and no one would be able to put all his broken self back together again.

"Bones," he croaked, his voice hoarse. "Bones, what are you doing?"

Bones startled. His back muscles clenched and he turned slowly. "Jim, what are you doing here?" He was deathly pale, his hazel eyes were dark with pain, their pupils huge, drowned in pools of grief.

Jim stared at him, feeling lightheaded, dry-mouthed, his guts churning. He thought he might vomit. The famous Kirk gift for words had deserted him, the breath stolen from his lungs leaving him silent and helpless. He curled his fingers tightly on the doorframe to steady himself.

"Bones…what are you doing?" Jim asked again, his voice a little more steady.

"Jim... I thought I'd be gone by the time you got back. I wanted to make this easier for both of us." Bones ducked his head and hunched his shoulders, looking utterly defeated, his fingers opening and closing helplessly at his sides. He sighed. "It's hard enough to do this without you being here." Bones cleared his throat, swallowed hard and looked up. "I talked with Old Spock, Jimmy," Bones said softly, as if confessing some deep, shameful secret. "He showed me stuff...he showed me him and his Jim from that other universe. I guess you've already seen all that." He sighed, utter despair in his face. "It's true, it's all true. I _am_  screwing up your destiny, yours and Spock's, because here we're more than just best friends. I saw what the two of you did there. You were legends, you were great men, Jim. "And," he added brokenly, "I wasn't really in the picture, just sorta' on the sidelines." He cleared his throat again. "I'm a damn coward, Jim. I wouldn't be able to handle it, staying here and watching it all happen, you and Spock being together, so it's just better for everyone if I go." His hands fisted, knuckles white. "Maybe if it'd happened before we got together it would’ve be easier seeing the two of you, but not now, I can't do it. I just can't!"

He pointed to the padd on the end table. "There's my resignation as CMO. I'll catch a transport and go somewhere else. It'll make things easier for all of us if I go."

Jim staggered forward, his legs giving out from under him as Bones words hit him. He just barely made it to the bed before he collapsed on it, lowered his head into his hands pressing his eyes hard with his palms.  _No, no, no, this is not happening, it's not going to happen. Bones can't leave! I can't lose him, I won't let him go!_

He looked up, his eyes burning. Bones looked totally wrecked, as wrecked as Jim felt. "Resignation denied," Jim rasped out. "Denied, denied! You hear me, Bones? It's denied! You're not going anywhere!"

"Jim!" Bones sounded desperate, his voice strangled. "I can't stay here! I can't. It would kill me to see you with Spock. Please, Jim. Don't make me watch it happen!"

"Bones! Don't say that! Listen to me! It's not going to happen. Nothing is ever going to happen between Spock and me. Damn, stupid, meddling Vulcan!" Jim said thickly, as slow, angry tears slid traitorously down his cheeks.

Leonard cursed at the sight of those tears. He lunged forward kneeling at Jim's feet, running his thumbs over his cheek bones, brushing away the traitorous wetness from the blue eyes he loved so much. "Don't Jimmy...please don't," he whispered. "I can stand anything, but to see you cry."

"Bones, if you leave, I'll resign, I will!" Jim looked at him, eyes wild but determined.

"No! No! Jim! You can’t do that! Being a Captain is all you've ever dreamed about, all you talked about for years. It's what you were born to do, what you were meant to do. You don't need me here for that, darlin'."

"Bones," Jim moaned, bringing up shaking hands to bracket his face. "I can't stay here as Captain without you. You're more important to me than being a captain, more important than the _Enterprise_ , more important than anything. You're everything to me, Bones. You've always been everything, even back at the Academy. You were my first friend, my first best friend, my very first love, my only love. If you can't stay here on the ship with me, then I'll go with you. I love you so much, Bones, there's nothing, no one, more important to me than you." He cupped Leonard's cheeks, looking deep into the wounded hazel eyes. "No one, Bones, do you hear me? No one!" He shook Bones' shoulders. "Bones?"

Bones nodded, never taking his eyes from Jim's face. He slowly leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Jim's mouth. Jim closed his eyes feeling absolutely shattered. He leaned his head wearily on Bones' shoulder, and words he'd read once, beautiful, ancient words, came to him and he murmured them into Bones' warm shoulder.

"What are you sayin' darlin'? Bones asked, gently stroking the soft, fine hair on the back of Jim's head.

Jim raised his head and said the words out loud to his Bones,  _"... for whithersoever thou shalt go, I will go: and where thou shalt dwell, I also will dwell."_

He pulled himself up slowly on shaky legs, gently pushed past the kneeling Bones, to open his closet door. He pulled his two duffle bags off the floor, set them on the bed, and began opening drawers, haphazardly grabbing his underwear and t-shirts, stuffing them in the two bags.

Bones' eyes stung as he watched Jim's frenzied, jerky movements. He stood and came up behind Jim, turned him around, stilled the frantic hands with his own and brought them up to his heart. He touched their foreheads together. "Jim, I don't want to mess things up for you and Spock," he whispered. "I love you too much to do that to you."

Jim kissed Bones fiercely, gripping Bones' shoulders tightly. "You aren't messing anything up, Bones. There won't ever be anything to mess up. I'm going with you to wherever you go. I can't be here on the ship without you, baby. I can't do my job without you here to watch my back, to patch me up, to be my rock, to love me. Listen to me, I know what a mind fuck Old Spock's mind meld can be. I've experienced it all, how it makes you question your own reality, your sanity, but there will never be anything between me and Spock. You hear me, Bones? Never! Hell, it's only because of you that I'm here in the first place. What would my destiny have been if you hadn't gotten me on board the ship? We'd probably all be dead...no legendary destiny for any of us! It's all bullshit what Old Spock told you." Jim turned away and pulled out more clothes to stuff in his duffels. He got out his hanging uniforms and threw them on the floor.

"Jim, stop. Stop it!"

Jim kept pulling out clothes. "We're not anything like those other men, Bones. We don't look like them, our lives are totally different. I'm not him, you're not him, and I don't want us to be them. I want us to be us. I want more than what Old Spock and his Jim had. Did he show you how he left his Jim for three years? He left him, Bones. Old Spock left him so he could become some sort of super logical Vulcan or some shit like that. Left him miserable and alone when his Jim needed him the most. What kind of epic love is that, huh? That's not happening to us. I want us to be together always, to retire together, buy a little place together, grow old together, because where you are that's home to me. You, Bones, you're the home I've never had, you're my whole damn world, and if you don't want us to be on the ship because Spock is here, then we'll go someplace else." Jim stopped and took a breath. He was babbling he knew, and suddenly, he felt exhausted. "Where's my padd?" he asked distractedly. "I have to write my letter of resignation." He looked around the bedroom. "Where is it, Bones?"

"Jim, stop, please stop." Bones pulled the clothes from Jim's frantic hands and wrapped his arms around him, clinging tightly. Jim whimpered and drew him closer, smelling the warm smell of disinfectant, sandalwood soap, and the old fashioned after shave, the scent that was uniquely Bones. Jim tightened his arms, the scent filling his senses. There was no way he was letting Bones go anywhere without him. "You can't leave me behind, Bones. I have to be with you," he muttered, "I have to."

Jim," Bones murmured. "I want you so, love you so goddamned much." He was trembling with nerves under Jim's hands. Jim  could feel the tremors running all through Bones' body.

Jim turned his head to taste Bones' mouth, desperate for him. "Bones, Bones." He kissed the corners of Bones' mouth, kissed the little curl of his top lip. "I'll always love you. I love you so much, I can't stand it sometimes. Want you with me all the time. I've always wanted you, from that first time on the shuttle, it's always been you, Bones," Jim murmured into his ear. He kissed Bones' cheeks, little frantic pecks, tasting the salt of sweat and tears below Bones' eyes. "I'm never gonna' stop," he said. "I'm not ever gonna' stop loving you. I'd do anything for you, go anywhere with you. I would, Bones."

"Jim... Jim...please," Bones kissed him softly, lovingly.

"Anything," Jim whispered. "Anywhere." He closed his eyes, warm in Bones' arms.

"Shhh, It's gonna' be alright. It's gonna' be fine." He pulled away slightly, pushed Jim gently to sit on the bed and sat beside him. He turned Jim's body to face him and brushed the soft sandy hair back from his face. "I'll stay, Jimmy. I'll stay here, for you, and," he sighed deeply, shakily, "and for me too, because at this point I don't think I can be without you anymore."

Jim opened his eyes wide to stare at Bones. "You mean it, Bones?" Tentative hope dawned in the azure depths. "You'll stay here? On the ship? Are you sure?"

Bones nodded, lifting one of Jim's beautiful, callused hands and kissing his palm, his wrist, each knuckle of his fingers. "I'm sure. You don't have to leave your beautiful ship to come with me, Jim, that wouldn't be right. You belong here, as Captain on your beautiful ship."

Jim took in a deep breath, his chest felt tight and it hurt. He struggled to breathe as waves of profound relief swept over him and joy filled his heart. He felt light, weightless as if he were floating in zero gravity. Happiness swept over him and he grabbed Bones, hugging him tightly, burying his hot face in the crook of his neck. "Bones, Bones, my Bones." Jim kissed Leonard's mouth, both cheeks, his forehead, his eyebrows. "Where I belong is with you, always with you. Here on the ship or anywhere else, doesn't matter. Mine. You're mine, Bones, no one else's. We belong together, always have, always will."

Leonard grabbed Jim by the back of the neck to get him closer and kissed him, deep, possessive kisses. "Yours, Jim, always yours. Damn Spock, damn Selek, damn that other universe and the horse it rode on! God help me, but I can't give you up.” He kissed him again and muttered, “Damn Selek's mind meld! I think it must’ve made me lose my mind there for little while! Don’t ever let me leave you, Jim, even when I go a little crazy, okay?”

Jim snorted into his mouth as wild elation shook him to the core. "Oh, thank God! Bones, Bones! Don't ever scare me like that again! I can't take it. Thinking you were leaving me behind almost killed me. I was a total wreck getting up here to you. I promise, Bones, you’re never leaving me and I’m never leaving you.” He shuddered as he tried to pull his scattered wits together. "Stupid damn mind meld,” he muttered. "Never happening again."

"I'm sorry," Bones mumbled into the side of Jim's neck. "I'm sorry I believed all that Selek said, I'm sorry I panicked. I'm sorry I was a stupid coward and ran. I don't know what came over me, except that meld overwhelmed me. I'm sorry," he kept saying, whispering it over Jim's cheeks, his eyelids, his jawline, before moving back to his mouth and kissing him hard and deep. Jim sank into the embrace and tried to catch his breath. Bones' kisses swept away and banished their mutual anguish to where it didn't hurt so much any more. Jim knew they still needed to talk, there was a lot more they needed to say, but it could wait... it could wait for this.

They sat on the bed together...murmuring words of love and comfort. They were both worn out by the mutual pain and fear of the possible loss of each other. Feeling somewhat calmer now, Jim tore himself away from Bones' arms. He stood and faced the sitting Bones, then put his arms around him and melted against him. His calloused fingers softly caressed the face he loved so much, as he smoothed out the little frown line between Bones’ eyebrows. He bent and kissed the soft, dark hair and sighed. "We better clean some of this up, I don’t want my yeoman to wonder what went on here. I also need to get back down to Sarek's reception before I start a diplomatic incident," he added tiredly. "I don't want to leave you, Bonesy." The truth was that they didn't want to leave each other. It had been a horrific, terrible hour. _Worst night of my life_ , Jim thought. He never wanted to go through something like that again and he had an idea about how to make sure that there would never be a repeat of what happened today.

"I'll go with you, Jim. I don't want to be away from you, need to be with you, darlin'," Bones told him.

They started putting away the clothes and Jim picked up his uniforms off the floor to rehang them. Jim's door chime rang and Bones looked a question at Jim. "It's probably Spock," Jim said. "I left the reception in a big hurry, I'm sure he's worried, or else Sarek sent him to check on us. Spock told him we had an emergency on the ship. Enter," he called out.

It was Spock with Uhura beside him. "Captain, Leonard," he said, stepping through the threshold, Uhura following him, holding tight to his hand. Spock's brown eyes looked searchingly at them both. "Are you both all right?

"We're fine, Spock." Jim glanced at Bones who nodded. "We're okay, in spite of Selek," he added bitterly. "What happened after I left?" He asked, glancing at Uhura's strained face.

"Nyota knows all that has transpired, Jim. I wanted to take no chances while Ambassador Selek was still in attendance at the reception. The Envoys and the Elders are still there and Ambassador Selek is also still there. My father sent us to check on the status of the ship and to ascertain if you needed assistance. I did not dissuade him. Nyota, too, was concerned about you and Leonard so we came."

"Thank you, Spock, you too, Nyota." Jim smiled tiredly.

"Captain, a word?" Spock nodded toward the living area.

"You go on, Jim, I'll finish here," Bones told him.

"I'll help, Leonard. We'll finish putting everything away in no time," Uhura smiled gently at him.

"Lights, 50 percent," Jim told the computer as they entered the dark living room. "What is it Spock?" Jim asked. "Did something else happen?"

"Yes, Jim, but before I tell you, is Leonard all right?"

"I think so, Spock." Jim grimaced. "That mind meld was just too much for him. I know what that feels like all too well. Selek told me it wasn't a deep meld, but he still managed to dump a lot of his memories into Bones and it was overwhelming to cope with all those old griefs and memories. You know how suspicious he is of what he calls Vulcan hoodoo and its effects on humans.  He remembers what a mess I was after Old Spock melded with me. It's very difficult to separate your own reality and emotions from the ones in the meld. Bones didn't have time to process it at all and understand that those memories were only from Old Spock's perspective and that they're all deeply compromised memories. I think he'll be all right, we'll both be all right, eventually." Jim looked tiredly at his still obviously troubled XO. "What else happened, Spock?"

Spock's lips tightened minutely. "The Ambassador approached Nyota for a conversation, Jim. He knows the ship leaves tomorrow. I am sure he thought it would be his last opportunity to speak with Nyota. I had taken a few minutes after you left to tell her what had transpired so she was forewarned and she very politely turned his offer down. I do not think the Ambassador realized what effect his meld would have on Leonard, or else he would not have approached Nyota. Be that as it may, I rapidly intervened and when my father asked me to check on the ship's status, I brought her with me."

"I'm glad you did," Jim said grimly. They certainly didn't need a devastated Uhura on top of everything else.

Spock had a tiny frown on his forehead. "I am unsure if I should tell my father about the Ambassador's actions. What is your opinion, Captain?"

"I'm not sure either. Let me think about it. Let's talk to Bones and Nyota. I think their opinion is important, but aside from telling Sarek, I think we need to speak with Selek ourselves."

In the bedroom, Nyota and Bones finished putting away the clothes and sat down on the bed. "There now, Janice will never notice a thing." Nyota gently took his fine surgeon's hand in her own. "Are you really all right, Len?"

Leonard tightened his hand over her small one reassuringly. "I'm alright, sweetheart. I made a big mistake lettin' Selek into my head; it kinda' caused me a psychological meltdown. Then instead of talkin' to Jim about it, I panicked and ran." She patted his hand consolingly. "Damnit, Nyota, I'm a doctor, I should've known better than to do somethin' like that. I hurt myself, but what's even worse, I hurt Jim." He shook his head in disgust. "But don't you worry, I'm okay now, I got my head on straight. Jim and me, we're okay."

Jim overhearing what Bones said as he and Spock came back, put a consoling hand on Leonard's shoulder and squeezed tightly. Leonard's hand came up to cover Jim's. "We _are_ okay, Nyota, and we're about ready to go back to the reception." He looked at Spock. "I don't want your father to be embarrassed or try to explain to the Elders and Envoys why the Captain and his most senior officers are missing from the reception."

"Do not concern yourself about that, Captain. Vulcans do not suffer from embarrassment. We will return together." He raised an eyebrow at his Captain. "I believe there is some unfinished business we need to address with Leonard and Nyota about the Ambassador."

Jim nodded in agreement and looked at the two. "Spock and I were wondering if we should tell Sarek about what happened. We also think we should talk with the Ambassador, the four of us, if it's okay with you two?"

"Hell, yes, Jim. After the hell he put us through, he needs to be talked to. I have a few choice words to say to the Ambassador myself, now that I'm back in my right senses," Leonard huffed, frowning fiercely.

Jim smiled, blue eyes bight once again. A pissed off Bones was a healthy Bones which in turn made for a happy Jim.

"Nyota?"

"I agree, with you and Spock, Captain. I feel sorry for the Ambassador, I do. He means well and he truly believes it's his duty to correct this time line. I also know he's a good person, a kind man, but he needs to realize that he can't continue trying to tamper with our lives. We have to make him understand that in this time line we've made different choices and we're happy with those choices. As far as Sarek is concerned, I think he should know what happened. Another voice of reason might help Ambassador Selek come to terms with his reality here.”

Bones nodded. "I agree."

Jim nodded. "Duly noted." He straightened his aching back and shoulders. He was so tired, deathly tired, but duty compelled him to put on his Captain's persona and face the Envoys and the Elders. "Let's get ourselves cleaned up, Bones, and get back to the reception. We'll talk to Sarek tonight after the guests leave."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here Be a Dragon**

**Chapter 6**

**"love is more thicker than forget**

**more thinner than recall**

**more seldom than a wave is wet**

**more frequent than to fail**

**it is most mad and moonly**

**and less it shall unbe**

**than all the sea which only**

**is deeper than the sea"**

**E. E. Cummings**

Jim, Spock, the _Enterprise_ medical committee and department heads stood at the door to bid the Envoys and Elders goodbye. The reception had come to an end. The four had beamed in from the ship to Sarek's back yard and entered through the kitchen door, first one couple and then the other had gone into the living room. As far as Jim could tell, no one was the wiser about their unexplained absence. Sarek had nodded to Jim from across the room as they separated to mingle with the guests again. Ambassador Selek was conspicuously absent Jim noticed, and he breathed a small sigh of relief. He wasn't ready for that confrontation yet.

After all the guests had gone, the caterers picked up their glasses, dishes, cookware, cleaned the kitchen, and they too left. The four of them helped Sarek move the furniture back in place then adjourned to the kitchen table. Sarek again prepared Linden tea, and this time everyone had a cup. Jim finally felt able to relax a little as he sipped the mild, warming beverage.

"Now, one of you tell me what transpired and why the four of you had to leave to go to the ship," Sarek said.

Jim looked at Spock and nodded to him. It would be best if Spock told him. Jim still felt too raw and emotional to go into it all. Spock looked somberly at Sarek. "Father, what I have to tell you is not pleasant, as it involves Ambassador Selek."

Sarek looked unperturbed. "Please go on, my son."

Spock told him everything. Jim's mind meld with old Spock in the cave on Delta Vega, the mental and emotional consequences to him, Leonard's mind meld in Sarek's library, Selek's overture to Uhura, their visit to the ship and finally about their decision to confront and speak to Selek tomorrow.

Sarek's face, impassive and still to begin with, became a graven image as he listened. He turned to Jim. "James, a forced mind meld is almost unheard of in Vulcan culture. It is a testament to the strength of your mind and will that you recovered as well as you did. I understand that Selek had very little time to explain about Nero and the time travel complexities, but it is still a very serious breach of Vulcan ethics no matter the circumstances. I wish I had known about this before, I would have offered my assistance to you in order to mitigate the worst of the meld effects. I am gratified that you have fully recovered." He turned to Leonard. "Leonard, I hope you, too, are well?"

Bones nodded. "I think I'm okay, Sarek, thanks to Jim here, but I have to admit it was overwhelmin'. It was a stupid thing for me to do, I should have known better after Jim's experience. My mind just couldn't take it all in. Selek said it would be a shallow meld, but I wasn't prepared for how painful it was to see his memories." He took a deep breath, blindly put out his hand, and Jim covered it tightly with his own warm one.

If anything, Sarek looked more grave. "I am at your disposal, Leonnard, if you need assistance to assimilate or to temper the effects of Selek's meld."

"Thanks, Sarek. I'll let you know. Let's see how I feel tomorrow, but for right now, I think I'm okay."

Sarek steepled his fingers before he spoke, a gesture Jim had seen Spock do a hundred times. "James, Leonard, you two have undergone a mental trauma. A mind meld, with anyone other than with another Vulcan, is never to be undertaken lightly, and there should always be proper mental preparation. After hearing all that Spock has told me, it is my considered opinion that it would be detrimental for any of you to deal with Ambassador Selek again. If you will leave this matter in my hands, I will speak with Selek and make him see that his actions were a failure in both Vulcan logic as well as Vulcan ethics."

He reached for his tea and sipped. "I am afraid that Selek is basing his alternate universe premise and his negative perception of your choices of life partners on his flawed theory of a universal constant. He believes that his universe is the original one, the one from which all other universes are based. Furthermore, he believes that he must take action in this universe to correct events and decisions so they reflect those in his own universe. In fact, there is no proof that this is so. Selek's flaw in logic is that he wants it to be so without any empirical proof, and furthermore, he is certain that it is his responsibility, his duty, to do all in his power to make it so. I believe it would be best if another Vulcan approaches him to assist him in understanding and accepting that there is a flaw in his logic. After I speak with him, I am certain he will see where his error lies."

Sarek looked gravely at the four of them. "You may rest assured that there will be no more mind melds or attempted mind melds from Selek," he said, glancing pointedly at Nyota. "I still hold considerable influence with all Vulcans, including Selek, and my words to him will suffice. I will make certain that Selek understands that he must never again attempt to tamper with this time line or with any of the crew of _Enterprise_." He paused, his dark eyes bleak. "Difficult though it may be, we must all live the lives we are given. _Kadiith! What is, is._

Jim breathed a sigh of relief and felt a weight fall from his shoulders. Bones, Spock and Uhura also nodded their agreement. Jim had not been looking forward to their conversation with Selek, he felt it was necessary, but it would have been very difficult. He knew it would be hurtful for the old Vulcan and none of them, particularly Jim, wanted to hurt Selek.

"Thank you, Sarek. It's a relief to know you'll take care of this. We appreciate it." Jim stretched his tired body stifling a yawn.

Sarek looked keenly at him. "I can see that you are very tired, James, you also, Leonard. Let us retire. Tomorrow will be a better day. Of this I have no doubt."

"Goodnight, Sarek and thank you from both of us," Bones said, gently pulling up the unresisting Jim with him.

"Good night, Father."

Uhura placed a gentle feather light kiss on Sarek's cheek. "Good night, sa-mekh. Thank you."

A pleased twinkle appeared in Sarek's eyes. "Goodnight, my child."

Jim and Bones made their way to their bed and stripped. They headed for the sonic and Jim leaned his weary head on Bones' broad shoulder as they stood there. "I'm so tired, Bonesy."

"I know, darlin'. Let's get you to bed," Bones said, pulling Jim out of the sonic to the bedroom. He handed him his boxers and got into his own then moved the bedspread and sheets down so they could lie down. Jim sighed happily into the cool sheets and pulled the pliant Bones into his arms. He felt so good.

Once again their bodies perfectly aligned themselves, half naked, warm skin touching warm skin. Jim knew what Bones wanted and he wanted it too; he needed it, they both needed it. Having Bones in his arms felt so perfect, so right, after what had been such a long, terrible, night. Jim pressed hot, open mouthed kisses into Bones skin, on his lips and up the side of his face past his collarbone. It was so simple, so easy, kissing Bones. Jim got lost in it like he always did when they were together like this. Jim wished with all his heart that Old Spock could understand this, how perfect he and Bones were for each other.

Old Spock's relationship with his Jim had been flawed and conflicted on both sides. It hadn't always been the idyllic epic relationship that Old Spock wanted Jim to believe. Jim had seen the reality of it on Delta Vega and Jim wanted none of it...he wanted Bones, his Bones with his strong arms, his beautiful hazel eyes, his keen doctor's intellect and the care that missed nothing when it came to Jim. Bones who loved him in spite of his flaws, his troubled young life, and who would do anything for him. They were made for each other.

As he held Bones tightly in his arms, Jim reflected that before Bones he'd never been one to believe is a one true love. Bones hadn't either. His divorce from Jocelyn had destroyed any such fairy tale beliefs that he might have once had. But tonight, Jim realized that he'd been terribly wrong. He loved Bones with an epic kind of love, a forever kind of love.

Being on the ship meant that they were always on the razor's edge of danger. Romulans, Klingons, Demi gods, cloud creatures, poisonous plants, angry natives, they all meant that death might be just one mission away. Because of that, Jim knew that he had to love Bones like there was no tomorrow, because there really might not be a tomorrow. Tonight he'd found out that his long held belief that there was no such thing as true love was false. The danger of losing Bones forever had changed all that. Now he knew that true love really existed and it was here in his arms.

Jim felt Bones put his arms under his back to grip his shoulders tightly and Jim responded immediately. Bones was his heart and his home, he was going to let him know it with every kiss and every caress they shared tonight. Jim too, gripped Bones' shoulders painfully tight, hungry, ravenous, for the feel and taste of his doctor. Bones nuzzled against Jim's throat, sucking on a spot that he knew drove Jim crazy. Bones loved to mark Jim, always being careful to do so below his uniform collar where it wouldn't show while on duty. It was always like this between them, incendiary, the passion between them flaring instantly. Latching on, Bones rolled his hips against Jim's and immediately time fell away as their two bodies rocked, thrust and undulated as one, their fingers digging into each other and quiet murmurs and groans filling the air. Bones, his thrusts against Jim getting faster and more erratic, climaxed first. "Oh…oh, God! God!" He made a strangled cry, burrowing his face into Jim's sweaty skin as he came in hot spurts between their bodies.

Bones' lips released their hold on Jim's neck and a moan escaped Jim as Bones' hand came down and palmed his cock through his boxers. That and the sudden feel of Bones' hot cum against his skin pushed Jim higher and higher, when he felt Bones' last shallow jerks and twitches, Jim let go and went over the edge in a hot, dizzying buzz of pleasure. "Bones, Bones, Bones," Jim chanted softly, lost in a haze of lust and love.

Slowly, they came down from their orgasms and Jim loosened his death grip enough for Bones to roll to Jim's side. He found Bones' hand and laced their fingers together, sated and blissful. This interlude had been a wonderful release for both. Jim reached over the side of the bed, grabbed the first cloth he touched, his black t-shirt, to perfunctorily wipe them off. He pulled Bones closer to him as they lay quietly, face to face, arms and legs wrapped and tangled together, ignoring their wet underwear. Jim couldn't help himself, he buried his head in Bones' chest and started laughing silently, his whole body shaking.

"Jim, Jim darlin' what's wrong?" Bones asked, sounded alarmed.

"It's...it's…," Jim said, his voice shaking. _Oh God, it felt so good to laugh_. "It's that we've ruined another set of underwear."

Bones looked at him unbelievingly, then down at their wet boxers. "Damnit, Jim!"

Jim chortled. "It's alright, baby. At least we didn't get Sarek's sheets wet, and I'm not moving to change either." He gave Bones a chaste peck, then another kiss on his warm chest, and cuddled closer. He yawned, "Good night, Bonesy, I love you so very much. Thank you for staying with me on the ship."

Bones sighed in resignation, he wasn't moving either. "Good night, darlin'. I love you with all my heart. Don't know how I thought I could ever leave you, just not possible. I'm sorry I panicked, I was a total idiot!"

Jim smiled sleepily into Bones' broad chest. "You're my total idiot and I love you just the way you are."

They both slept deeply and dreamlessly, entwined together, until the bright sunlight streamed in through the window. Jim stirred first to discover he was plastered against Bones and they were stuck together by their belly hair and further down too. "Ugh," Jim whispered, trying to pull away gently.

"It's useless, darlin, I already tried it," murmured the rough voice in his ear. "Also, it hurts like the devil if you pull too hard. I think we're gonna have to clutch each other all the way to the sonic," Bones huffed. "You'd think we were both 15 and still having wet dreams," he grumbled. "You know we each have only one more pair of boxers, then that's all she wrote." He looked hard at Jim.

"Don't look at me," Jim grinned. "Last night was your idea, remember? I was but a tired, very innocent bystander, convinced by your hot sexy body to do dirty things," he snickered.

Bones tried to keep his disgruntled look, but he was tickled and his dimple peeped out. "Come on then, innocent bystander, lets hit the sonic. I'm hungry." They carefully got off the bed, clutched each other tightly to slide sideways step by step to the bathroom, Bones grumbling all the way, and Jim trying to control his laughter. "Unbelievable! How the hell is this my life?" Bones muttered. "I blame you, Jim Kirk! Things like this never happened to me until I met you," he growled.

Jim gave up and burst into hysterical laughter. Bones looked unbelievingly at him for a minute, then started laughing too as they got in the sonic. They stood together laughing hysterically until the sonic waves disintegrated the dried glue-like seman and they could control themselves enough to step away from each other. Jim gave Bones a soft tender kiss on the dimple that was still out in full force and a sudden euphoria at having Bones here with him, hit him again. He wanted to shout his happiness to the universe, wear his heart on his golden sleeve, sing his joy to the stoic, serious Vulcan world around him, but that would not be proper Captainly behavior, so he controlled himself and stepped out of the sonic to get dressed, Bones following close behind.

Jim pulled his uniform out of the closet and handed Bones his. "Thank God, we don't need to wear our dress uniforms for lunch."

"Yeah," Bones said, his voice muffled under his black t-shirt. "I hate them with the hate of a thousand suns and would burn them if I could. Jim...," came the suddenly strangled voice. "This t-shirt is way too tight in the neck, I don't think it's mine," Bones gasped, pulling down hard to get it over his head, the sleeves through his arms, then down over his body. His head finally appeared through the neck, his dark hair sticking up every which way, his hazel eyes stormy, his cheeks pink from the exertion.

Jim stared at him. "Oh my God! Look at you, you look adorable!" He brushed Bones bangs off his forehead and tried to pat down the wild hair. The black t-shirt was tight all over and, to Jim's delight, Bones' biceps and flat stomach were clearly defined. Bones huffed and cursed, pulled and arranged the tight t-shirt, until he was finally able to pull his blue science shirt over it. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm already worn out, and we didn't even have breakfast yet!" Jim laughed and patted him consolingly. "You look fantastic Bones, now lets go eat!"

They found Spock, Uhura, and Sarek already at the breakfast table. "Good morning, everyone," Jim said as they headed for the coffee, juice, toast and cereal on the counter. Jim was aware that he and Bones were being carefully scrutinized by the three at the table.

"We're both fine," he told them. "Bones and I slept great, didn't we Bones?" He glanced at Bones, his azure blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Bones raised both eyebrows throwing him an exasperated look.

Uhura giggled softly ducking her head as Bones turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Ummph," Jim twitched, startled, as he felt a hard booted kick on his shin under the table.

"Is something wrong, Captain?"

"Nope, no, nada, Spock. I'm good, we're good." Jim tucked hurriedly into his cereal.

Sarek put down his spoon. "This morning I sent word to Selek that his presence at the luncheon will not be required and that I will meet with him at his home after your ship departs. I did not wish for any of you to feel uncomfortable or aprehensive. This luncheon is an informal, relaxed event, a quiet celebration if you will, his presence would not enhance the celebratory spirit of the event."

"Do you think he will agree to your request, Father?" Spock's' voice reflected his doubt.

"It was not a request," Sarek replied serenely.

 _So that's that,_ Jim thought. _Thank God for dad’s in high places._

They finished breakfast in silence and tidied the kitchen. "I thought this morning, I would take us to some of the smaller settlements away from ShiKar. We have some outlying farms, orchards, and a new manufacturing plant that I thought would be of interest to you. We will return in good time for the luncheon. Nyota, I thought you would like to see the central communications station on New Vulcan.

"I most certainly would!"

"Sounds great, Sarek," Jim said

"An excellent idea, Father. We will pack our belongings in readiness to go back to the ship and be ready to leave with you in half an hour."

After visiting the outlying orchard, farm and communications station, Sarek took them home. "It's amazing how much has been accomplished in such a short time, Sarek. I'm very impressed with what I've seen," Jim told him. "It will all go in my report to the Admiralty. It's a great testament to all of you, the survivors."

"Thank you, James. We are all working very hard. Now with the prospect of assistance from the Envoy worlds, it is my hope our recovery will proceed much faster."

Sarek piloted them to the Council building for the luncheon. It was, as he'd said, a much more informal and relaxed event. Only the four of them represented Fleet this time, Selek was conspicuous by his absence much to Jim's relief. After lunch and genial goodbyes to the Envoys and Elders alike, they went back to Sarek's house to retrieve their luggage to beam to the ship.

Sadly, it was time to say goodbye. Jim knew it would be hard for Spock to leave his father, but the visit had been good for both of them.

"Before you go, my son, I have a small gift for you. I was able to recover this small treasure from your mother's cousin on Earth. There are a few more which she is having reproduced for me and for you." He handed Spock a smallish package wrapped in real paper. "Open it, Spock."

Spock raised an eyebrow but did as he was bid and unwrapped the gift. It was a small old fashioned actual paper photograph in a simple frame of a much younger Sarek and a very young Amanda with baby Spock on her lap. He was about 8 months old, his baby hair was already styled in the traditional Vulcan bowl cut with his tiny elfin ears peeking out, and there was a toothless baby smile on his face.

"Whoa, Spock. You were a real cute baby," Jim said, grinning.

Uhura gasped! "Oh my God! You were the most adorable baby I've ever seen!" Her dark eyes shone. "It's beautiful, Sarek."

Spock swallowed hard. "Thank you, Father. I will treasure it and it shall stand in a place of honor in my cabin."

"You are welcome, my son." He raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan farewell. "Live long and prosper."

"Goodbye, Sarek," Jim said. "Thank you for your hospitality and for your help.

"From me too, Sarek, thank you." Bones said.

"No thanks are necessary. I will report to you, James, via Spock after I speak with Selek. Do not be concerned. All will be well."

Jim called his ship and the transporter beam took them home.

* * *

 

"Keptin on the bridge," Chekov smiled at his Captain. "Good to have you back, Sir," he said, vacating the chair.

"Good to have all of you back," added Sulu. Spock and Uhura had followed Jim to the bridge and McCoy had gone directly to the Med Bay.

"Thank you. Hope you enjoyed being in the chair this morning, Mr. Chekov." Jim smiled at the young navigator.

"I did, Keptin, thank you."

"Take us out of orbit, Mr. Sulu.”

“Mr. Spock, please input coordinates to the helm for our star mapping assignment.”

”Warp factor 3, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, sir."

The rest of the afternoon sped by, the Beta relief crew came in, and Jim vacated his chair. He was anxious to get to his quarters to relax, eat a nice dinner and have a talk with Bones. Before shift's end he'd asked the chef to send dinner to his cabin at 7:00. He and Bones made it a point to eat in the mess almost every night since Jim liked to mingle with his crew, but occasionally he and Bones liked to have dinner alone.

Bones was not in yet, so Jim had a quick water shower and changed into his oldest and softest jeans and the blue shirt Bones liked so much. The door chime rang and one of the mess crew came in pushing a cart with covered dishes. "Thank you, Thomas. You don't have to come back. I'll return everything in the morning."

"Aye, Captain. Enjoy your dinner."

Jim quickly set the small table he and Bones used for meals and got out the good bourbon for Bones, and wine for himself. He set the table, put on some soft music and sat with his padd to wait for his doctor. He looked up when the door opened. "Hi," he smiled as Bones' eyes opened in surprise at the set table. "Thought it'd be nice to eat in tonight, just the two of us." He got up and closed the distance between them.

"You thought right, Jimmy. I'm real tired. Been bent over all afternoon doing drug inventory. This is real nice." Bones gave Jim a soft kiss. "Let me get out of this uniform and I'll be right with you. I think I'll use my water rations tonight, hot water will feel good on my back." He was out of the bathroom in few minutes, hair wet, and dressed much like Jim, except his shirt was loden green.

"Come sit down, Bones. Let's eat while it's hot," Jim opened the chafing dishes and served them both.

Their conversation was relaxed and general, and the food was hot and good. By silent mutual agreement, they avoided all talk of Selek, New Vulcan and all that had happened there. Jim lifted the cover of the last covered dish. "Muriel sent apple pie," he smiled. "You want coffee with it, Bones?"

"Sure," Bones said, "but let's have our dessert on the sofa. That way I can sit close to you and the cushions are more comfortable for my back."

"Excellent plan."

They sat enjoying the dessert and coffee, until Jim, taking a deep shaky breath, turned to face Bones, took the coffee mug and pie out of his hands and set them on the coffee table. He picked up one of Bones' hand and kissed the open palm.

"What is it, Jim? Is somethin' wrong?" Bones asked.

Jim shook his head and looked deeply into the worried hazel eyes. "No, nothing is wrong. I just want to ask you something that's been on my mind for a while now. I love you so much, Bones; I remember what my life was like before you, and I shudder when I think about it. You've been everything to me…my best friend, my doctor, my sounding board, the rock that I lean on," he paused to smile tenderly at him. "You're not just my lover, you're my partner in every single way. I don't want to go through something like we did with Selek ever again. I know that nothing in life is 100 percent sure, but I want you to be as certain of my love as is possible. I think being married would go a long way to assure that, for both of us. You know me Bones, and you know I keep my vows and my promises. So I promise you, sweetheart, I promise you that you'll never again have to worry about alternate universes, other Spocks, wrong timelines or anything else. So please say you'll marry me, Bones, say yes." He stopped talking and swallowed nervously.

Bones' eyes widened. "Jim!" A mix of emotions flashed lightening fast across his face; surprise, fear, excitement, adoration, and finally acceptance. With a growl, he lunged at Jim and with a hungry kiss said "Yes! Of course I'll marry you! I'd be a fool not to!" He grinned slyly. "You're quite a catch, you know, Jimmy. The brilliant, handsome, brave, youngest Captain in the Fleet. My mama will be so proud."

Jim's cheeks turned pink. "Bones! Stop that!" He ducked his head, embarrassed at the praise. "What about me? I'm just an Iowa farm boy marrying a big shot, sexy, renowned Federation doctor!" His blue eyes gleamed mischievously. "I can't wait till I tell mom...she'll be thrilled. My son-in-law the doctor, talk about a catch? You're it, Bonsey"

They grinned at each other, loopy with happiness. "So next shore leave on Earth. Joanna, Mom, your mom, Geoffry, Christine and the Command crew, yes?" Jim asked, kissing Bones' dimple softly. "You'll see, Bones, we're going to be so happy!"

"Hell yes! Next shore leave," Bones said and curled into him, pressing as much of their bodies together as he could and wrapped his arms around his Jim.

**Fin**


End file.
